Un été chez les Weasley: journal intime d'HG
by siglyra
Summary: L'été chez les Weasley est une véritable torture. Comprenez: moi, Hermione Granger, vient de découvrir dans sa dix-neuvième année qu'elle a une libido et que, malheureusement, elle passe deux mois dans une maison remplie de garçons...LE CHAPITRE 8 EST BEL ET BIEN LA!
1. Chapter 1

Bon, me voilà avec une petite histoire-journal en mode M (héhé), parce que j'en ai raz le bol de cet hiver pourri et sans neige et que les ambiances surchauffées des vacances d'été entre potes me manquent et font toujours galoper l'imagination dans des recoins inavouables...

A propos de mon autre fic en cours sur Draco/Ginny, promis je met la suite bientôt! J'ai eu des problèmes pour écrire la suite car ça me plaisait jamais et j'ai recommencé plein de passages. J'ai presque fini.

Voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

L'été chez les Weasley: Journal "intime" d'HG

L'été chez les Weasley est une véritable torture. Comprenez: moi, Hermione Granger, sorcière et amie de Celui Qui L'a Enfin Tué et de Ron Weasley, vient de découvrir dans sa dix-neuvième année qu'elle a une libido et que, malheureusement, elle passe l'été le plus chaud depuis 1954 dans une maison remplie de garçons. Il y en a partout. Torses nus. Transpirants, souriants, bronzés, horriblement...mecs. Ils sont tous roux, sauf Harry bien sûr, mais Harry est un cas à part dans ma tête, vu qu'il passe son temps à transpirer pour d'autres raisons que la chaleur dans la chambre de Ginny.

D'ailleurs, c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai découvert que j'étais une fille en pleine possession de tous les attributs connexes, le jour où je les ai surpris en pleine copulation dans la douche et que j'ai sentit mon bas-ventre faire de drôles de choses. Ben oui, Harry est un mec canon et la scène était vraiment, mais alors vraiment super chaude, dans le genre « on produit de la vapeur même si l'eau qui coule est à cinq degrés »

A partir de ce moment maudit, j'ai remarqué à quel point les garçons Weasley aiment se balader à poil. Bon, presque. Mais il fait tellement chaud que leurs shorts humides les moulent de partout. Ils sont à la fois différents et semblables dans leur manière de me faire fantasmer. Alors, Monsieur le Journal, je vais vous raconter ce qui se passe cet été, au Terrier, endroit le plus chaud de la planète.

Le petit déjeuner:

Prenez Bill. C'est le premier à se lever le matin, en même temps que moi. On prend notre petit déjeuner dans le silence du jardin qui se réveille sous l'assaut du soleil déjà brûlant. Comme mon regard sur lui, depuis que je me suis aperçue que Briseur de sort est un métier ultra sexy, tout comme les cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille chez un mec. Ses cheveux... Merlin. Ils sont épais et flamboyants, très raides, et caressent son dos nu. Je suis jalouse, j'aimerais être à leur place. Il est plutôt grand et mince, avec des muscles fins et une certaine grâce dans ses gestes. Il me fait un clin d'oeil quand je rentre dans la cuisine. Juste se petit mouvement qui me fait dresser les pointes des seins, pas un mot, car on partage ce petit moment de calme avant l'arrivée tonitruante des jumeaux. Autant Bill est calme, autant Fred et George sont exténuants. Et tellement excitants. Imaginez deux feux follet identiques, grands et déliés, encore parsemés de gouttes d'eau de leur douche que je sais commune. Oui, les jumeaux partagent même leur douche matinale. Ils argumentent que ça serait une perte de temps et d'eau de faire autrement, et que de toutes façons, savonner les fesses de l'un revenait à le faire sur l'autre. Les images qui me viennent dans la tête ressemblent à tout autre chose à la vue de ces gouttelettes qui coulent lentement sur leur colonne vertébrale.

De plus, Fred et George passent leur temps à me taquiner. Ce matin par exemple, ils m'ont pincé les seins et les fesses en tonnant « Bonjour Hermignone! » puis ont débattu pendant quinze minutes sur la taille de la robe que je devrai porter, considérant la fermeté de mon arrière train, tandis que mon anatomie me picotait encore là où ils m'avaient touché. Bill a affiché un sourire en coin pendant tout le reste du petit dèj.

Généralement, c'est Charlie qui descend ensuite. J'avoue avoir un petit faible pour Charlie, avec ses cicatrices et ses tatouages, dont un particulièrement intéressant qui semble faire le tour de son bassin. Oui, pendant cet été j'ai découvert mon goût incontestable pour les bad boys, à ma plus grande honte. Bref, Charlie est un homme. Un vrai. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Il est musclé, fort en Quidditch, bronzé, tatoué, et il ouvre les pots de confiture avec deux doigts, sans même y penser. Son biceps doit faire la taille du bas de ma cuisse. Il pourrait me soulever sans efforts, et je suis fascinée par le moindre de ses gestes.

Ce moment du petit déjeuner commence à devenir critique. Les jumeaux sont de chaque côté de moi sur le banc et ont choisit de manger leur confiture en l'étalant d'abord sur mon épaule et mon cou (toute protestation de ma part étant inutile, je laisse faire). Bill a levé la tête de son journal et observe d'un oeil intéressé le léchage intensif qui en résulte, quant à Charlie, il ouvre un autre pot avec deux doigt, PLOP, y plonge une cuillère et la suce en me fixant dans les yeux. Je commence à être sacrément humide vers le sud.

L'arrivée de Percy ne les dérange pas le moindre du monde. Percy a beaucoup changé, depuis la fin de la guerre. Il fait un boulot super au Ministère, une sorte de Diplomate entre Sorciers et Moldus. Il s'est sacrément décoincé, mais a gardé de petites lunettes sans montures qui lui donnent l'air d'un intello sexy. De plus, Percy a laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules, et ils bouclent un peu vers la fin. Il porte souvent des T-shirt blancs ou rayés comme les marins qui laissent deviner quelque chose de très ferme. Le « roquet en chef » a bien changé, oui. Il pose un oeil perplexe sur ses frères, puis sur moi, et un sourire bizarre effleure ses lèvres. Il pose un baiser rapide sur mes cheveux et va s'assoire a côté de Charlie dont la langue s'enroule autour du manche de la cuillère. Bon Dieu, j'irai bien faire un tour dans son bureau du ministère, moi, un de ces jours.

Ron arrive quelque minutes après, ce qui monte à cinq le nombre de garçons torses nus dans la pièce, Percy arborant un bout de tissu blanc presque transparent. Il faut absolument que je me remette dans la tête que Ron est mon AMI. Comme ses frères. Parce que, merde, Ron est très beau, aussi. Un peu dans le genre de Charlie côté physique, bien que plus grand et un peu moins puissant.

A peine arrivé, il engueule les jumeaux qui sont maintenant occupés à me suçoter la peau du cou et vient essuyer les dernières traces de confiture avec un coin de torchon humide. Ron est très prévenant, voyez-vous.

Sauf que une goutte d'eau coule du torchon, roule sur mon cou, ma clavicule, et va se loger entre mes seins, dans le décolleté le ma robe à fleurs. L'activité semble s'arrêter et la chaleur augmente d'un seul coup dans la pièce. Ils ont tous, sans exception, le regard figé sur mes seins. Je crois que Ron vient de voir que je n'ai pas de soutient gorge et Percy fais osciller son regard entre mes deux tétons. Les jumeaux ont l'air ravi, et je m'empresse de m'enfuir en voyant la main de Fred s'insinuer vers le pichet d'eau.

Les couloirs:

Les couloirs sont un endroit dangereux du Terrier, cet été. Tout d'abord, parce que la lumière estivale est filtrée par des persiennes, ce qui rend l'ambiance feutrée, ombrée, propice aux activités inavouables dans le son étouffé des grillons. Les couloirs sont étroits. Et vu le nombre de personnes qui habitent dans cette maison, le risque de croiser quelqu'un est grand. Quand je croise Bill, il a son sourire en coin, se mets de côté et presse sa main entre mes omoplates pour me faire passer. Un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Des fois il pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules, et les enlève en une caresse furtive sur mes bras.

Il fait tellement chaud que tout le monde est devenu moite en quelque secondes. Je ne m'en plaint pas, car quand je croise Percy son T-shirt le colle et il a les joues empourprées, ce qui rend son regard brûlant. Il me me touche pas, mais c'est tout comme.

Charlie a carrément des gouttes de sueur qui lui coulent vers ce fameux tatouage, et comme il est imposant, le croiser implique de frotter mes seins à ses côtes, car vous voyez, je suis plutôt petite. Quand je m'éloigne, je l'entend relâcher se respiration. C'est plutôt flatteur. Je passe devant la chambre de Ginny et entend des grincement de matelas. Bon Dieu, ces deux là ne connaissent donc pas le silencio? Je jette un coup d'oeil par la serrure et m'arrête net de bouger: celle-ci offre une superbe perspective sur le lit, où des fesses musclées opèrent des vas et viens à un rythme effrayant. J'aperçois par moments une chose rouge et dure qui disparaît entre deux cuisses. J'ai les paumes encore plus moites que le reste et le souffle court, tandis que j'imagine d'autres fesses, dans le genre « parsemées de tâches de rousseurs » entre mes jambes à moi. D'un seul coup, deux paires de mains se saisissent de mes hanches, et Fred et Georges se mettent à chuchoter:

- C'est pas bien...

- D'espionner...

- Petite voyeuse...

Je proteste par gestes, essaye de ma dégager mais leurs mains se déplacent et je me retrouve avec un des deux (Fred? George?) se pressant devant moi avec les mains sur mes fesses et l'autre derrière moi avec les mains sur mes seins. J'ai le malheur de dire « Oh et puis merde », car ils commencent immédiatement à me peloter en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Ils disparaissent en me laissant au bord de l'asphyxie dès qu'un cri aigu accompagné d'un grognement sort de la chambre de ma meilleure amie. Je me dépêche de me précipiter dans ma chambre, partagée avec Harry et Ron (bien qu'Harry passe son temps à faire du sport nocturne ailleurs).

Vous voyez, il est difficile de ne pas avoir de bouffées de chaleur dans cette maison. En plus, il fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment trop chaud pour sortir. De toute façons, je préfère m'affaler dans un fauteuil, faire semblant de lire, alors que mon regard se perd dans un rayon de soleil poussiéreux et que j'imagine à quoi se fauteuil pourrait servir...

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Voilà! Dites si ça vous plait, si vous voulez une suite, ce que vous voulez que notre petite Hermione découvre et avec qui, par exemple... hihi.

Bref, cette fic juste pour rendre hommge au sex-apeal des Weasley (perso je les ai toujours imaginés super-canons, bien qu'ayant un peu de mal avec Ron) et parler un peu de Bill et Charlie que j'adoooooore!!! Hermione est un bon point de vue, je trouve, puisque tout le temps au Terrier. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Pour commencer, je remercie tous les revieweurs du premier chapitre pour leurs messages sympathiques et plein d'entrain qui m'ont fait exulter (n'ayons pas peur des mots), c'est à dire: Jesse, Valderoy4, Ange des Enfers, Lise, Sollina, Nymphadora Burd, Alexia et Bulle de savon (plop!).

Pour répondre en vrac (pas envie que ma fic soit supprimée!), oui Charlie est ce genre de mec à ouvrir un pot avec deux doigts, il est même du genre à le faire avec un seul. D'ailleurs il sait faire _plein de trucs_ avec ses d... bon, on va arrêter là. bouffée de chaleur. Arf. Et effectivement, il est temps de réhabiliter les deux aînés Weasley. Parce que franchement, un type qui ouvre des tombeaux en Egypte (donc poussière, sueur, chapeau et chemise déchirée d'Indiana Jones) et un qui -bon Dieu- dresse des DRAGONS ( donc sueur, muscles, feu et tatouages), merde quoi, quand même!

Ah! Que c'est bon de déverser son trop plein d'hormones dans une fic, à défaut d'un mec genre Charlie pour s'en charger...

Allez, sur ce les zamis, bonne lecture.

L'été chez les Weasley: journal « intime » d'Hermione Granger

Deuxième partie

Cher journal,

Premièrement, il faudrait que vous ayez un nom.

Deuxièmement? Je n'en peux PLUS. Pour mon plus grand bonh... malheur, les garçons ont trouvé un moyen de se rafraîchir un peu. Et ce moyen, tout le monde le connaît. Mais il a fallu qu'ils y _pensent_. Pourquoi? Hein? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils pensent à utiliser des putains de glaçons.

Pas un sort de rafraîchissement, non, vous voyez, des glaçons, c'est tellement plus amusant, ça fait haleter et rougir Hermione!

C'est Fred qui, en se préparant un jus de citrouille, à eu la magnifique idée. Il a été maladroit et un glaçon a glissé de ses mains, cogné sur son torse pour finir sa course en glissant le long de ses abdominaux jusqu'au sol. Il a poussé un petit cri qui m'a fait ricaner, puis sous mes yeux ébahis, à ramassé le glaçon, l'a considéré, puis avec un regard dans ma direction qui signifiait « tu vas moins ricaner dans deux secondes », il a doucement frotté le glaçon entre ses deux pectoraux. Tout en poussant un soupir de bien être. Le truc a laissé une traînée humide de chair de poule. J'ai presque entendu « Pssssshhhhhhhh ».

Évidemment, les autres ont trouvé ça Génial. « Super, Fred, ça marche bien les glaçons, merci, Fred, c'est trop agréable, oh, Fred, laisse moi te passer le glaçon dans le dos... ». Maintenant il y a des traînées de chair de poule partout dans la maison. Et puis, ils utilisent de grandes plaques de glace que Charlie casse avec une main, ou un doigt de pied (quand ses doigts sont occupés ailleurs, cf le pot de confiture), ou sa vision lase...non rien. Vous comprenez, une plaque de glace, ça couvre plus de surface. Du coup, la glace fond plus, et l'eau coule en petits ruisseaux jusqu'aux shorts, les trempe rapidement, et devant mes yeux passent des postérieurs de plus en plus moulés et contractés du fait de la température de l'eau.

Du coup moi j'ai encore plus chaud, et une furieuse envie de fourrer ma main dans ma culotte. Pour éviter ça, j'écris dans mon journal, affalée dans un fauteuil du salon. Oh, oh, Bill arrive par ici, occupé à se passer avec de grands gestes une plaque sur la poitrine. Il tourne la tête vers moi. Il me fixe. Oh, merde, j'avais pas croisé mes jambes. Avec une jupe courte, c'est culotte-en-vue assurée. Je fais semblant de n'avoir rien vu et je croise les jambes discrètement et na-tu-re-le-ment. Il avance vers moi et s'agenouille.

- Tu écris un journal, Mione?

- Oui (ton enroué)

- Qu'est-ce que tu y raconte?

Impossible de se concentrer sur ce qu'il raconte, vu que des gouttes glissent contre son torse qui se trouve à moins de cinquante centimètres de ma bouche et qu'il a mis une main sur chaque accoudoir. Au secours.

- Mione?

Il a l'air amusé.

- Oui? Heu, pardon. J'écris que heu... Que j'ai chaud.

Mauvaise réponse.

Son sourire amusé devient carnassier, et il lève lentement sa main droite qui tient toujours le bout de glace.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Ho, ho. Je n'arrive même plus à bouger. Il s'agenouille, prend mon pied droit et le pose sur ses cuisses, tout près de... My God. Puis il emprisonne ma cheville dans sa main gauche et passe doucement la glace sur mon mollet de l'autre main.

- Ça fait du bien? Souffle-t-il.

Ses cheveux sont détachés et viennent frôler mon pied. J'halète. Il semble satisfait de la réponse. Mes doigts de pied se crispent sur le haut de sa cuisse tandis qu'il remonte derrière mon genou. Je pousse un petit cri et renverse la tête contre le dossier. Il repasse sur le mollet.

- Tu as la peau très douce Mione...

La glace (et donc la main) est maintenant sur le bas de ma cuisse. Elle remonte lentement. Il recule un peu et tire sur ma jambe jusqu' à ce que mes fesses soient au bord du fauteuil. J'entends un craquement. Il vient de casser le morceau pour en avoir un dans chaque main. Il se place entre mes deux jambes avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux et plaque les mains glacées de chaque côté de mes cuisses. Et il remonte. Toujours plus haut. Ma jupe remonte avec. Il est presque au niveau de mes hanches, et ma petite culotte doit être bien visible de la où il est. Ses cheveux tombent en deux rideaux soyeux de chaque côté de son visage, et même ainsi dans la pénombre, ils scintillent. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tendre la main et de la passer contre son crâne, ce qui lui fait pencher la tête contre ma paume. Les deux bouts de glace sont totalement fondus maintenant, mais ses mains refroidies sont autour de ma taille. Je me redresse un peu, et il se penche en avant pour lécher une goutte d'eau froide contre mon ventre. Mes abdominaux se contractent, et dans un sursaut de lucidité je gémis:

- Bill, c'est pas une très bonne méthode pour se refroidir, ça...

Il s'en fout complètement, oui! Sa bouche descend au niveau de l'élastique de ma petite culotte. Je crois que je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir. La réalisation me fait sursauter tellement fort que j'en bondit du fauteuil et en profite pour déguerpir. Je l'entend rire derrière moi. Salopiaud.

Une seule méthode efficace pour arrêter cette pulsation gênante dans ma petite culotte: écrire dans mon journal ce qui vient de se passer (voilà c'est fait) et lire l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est radical. Harry et Ron se sont toujours demandés pourquoi je connaissais par coeur ce maudit bouquin: hé bien voilà, c'est une méthode pour arrêter de penser à des trucs auxquels je ne suis pas sensée penser. Et plus les années passent, plus le livre m'est familier. Avec cet été, je récite des chapitres entiers par coeur. Heureusement, ça marche impeccable!

Ça y est. Trois chapitres ont été nécessaires, y compris celui sur les sortilèges repousse-moldus.

On peut donc revenir à la réflexion post-traumatique: Bill à tenté de fourrer sa langue dans un trou qui n'a rien à voir avec ma bouche (Merlin, est-ce que j'ai vraiment écrit ça?), et le pire, c'est que j'aurais bien voulu. Et merde. Il est pourtant beaucoup plus vieux, et ce n'est pas bien, par ce qu'il n'est pas amoureux, et puis il est... tellement sexy. Et voilà. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux?

A la réflexion, je n'y arrivais pas avant, il faut dire que si j'ai le malheur de croiser son regard, ses paupières se plissent et il m'envoie un clin d'oeil lascif.

_Bref_.

Il est très dur d'écrire dans un journal de façon organisée, vous savez ça? Pourtant, je suis une fille organisée. J'ai même essayé de faire des catégories au début de ce journal, et puis des choses se passent et vous passent par la tête, et comme elles sont importantes (comment faire l'impasse sur la langue de Bill entre mes cuisses?) il faut les écrire et donc on part dans des digressions plus ou moins longues comme celle, à la réflexion, que je suis en train de faire en ce moment. Je vais donc revenir à mes catégories, puisque je suis tellement organisée.

En fait, je suis sûre que même en ayant un orgasme je serais organisée: vous savez, des cris de puissance et de hauteur maîtrisées en un long crescendo. Pas une note qui dépasse. Et voilà, une autre digression... Revenons à nos moutons.

La chambre:

Ma chambre est comme les couloirs, ici, un endroit dangereux. En fait, c'est l'endroit où tous les garçons de cette maison sont sûr de me trouver la nuit. Ce qui est embêtant. De plus, je suis sensée y dormir avec Harry et Ron. Or, Harry est toujours en mission spéléo dans le vagin de ma meilleure amie. Ce qui veut dire que je dors seule dans une pièce avec Ron. Et comme on se connaît depuis des années, il prend ses aises. Personnellement, au fur et à mesure des années, j'ai été de plus en plus gênée (avec, dans l'ordre, l'arrivée des seins, des poils, des règles, des hanches) tandis que Ron à semblé se décomplexer totalement, dans le genre: « Allons, Mione, ça fait un baille qu'on se voit tous les jours, et t'as peur d'un bout de fesse? » quand il rentre de sa douche avec une mini serviette qui ne sert strictement à rien. Je rougis et replonge dans l'histoire de Poudlard (cf. plus haut). Il soupire. J'entends la serviette qui tombe. _Ne pas lever les yeux, ne pas lever les yeux_.

- Mione?

- Non!

- Mais j'ai encore rien demandé!

Je me presse deux doigts sur les yeux.

- Ron, par pitié, tu es sûrement totalement nu, et la moindre chose que je pourrais faire à ta demande me ferai lever les yeux de ce bouquin. Alors c'est hors de question, ok?

- Mais Mione, j'ai enfilé un caleçon, c'est bon!

Je relève les yeux, soulagée. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Il est de dos, nu, et ricane en me regardant par dessus son épaule. Je balance le grimoire de toutes mes forces, et il se reçoit le coin dans la fesse gauche. Il hurle de douleur et se retourne. Je crois que j'ai oublié de respirer, parce que quand j'ai déboulé hors de la chambre et que je suis rentrée dans George, tout l'air m'est sortit des poumons. Une CHOSE pareille n'est pas humaine, voyez-vous. Et en plus c'était en... au... enfin au repos, quoi!

Il doit y avoir un gaz spécial qui circule dans cette maison, car quand je me retrouve dans les bras de George qui me demande si je vais bien, je lui répond:

- Vous êtes tous faits pareils, dans la famille?

Il lève un sourcil. Bon Dieu, il à le même grain de beauté sur la pommette que Fred. Et pourtant, j'arrive toujours à les différencier. Un air, peut-être. Toujours est-il que Fred arrive à son tour, et ils m'embarquent dans le jardin sous un pommier. Je souffle un peu. Pas longtemps.

- Fred, pourquoi croix-tu que Mione ici présente m'ai demandé si tous les Weasley sont faits pareils?

- Je ne sais pas, George. Peut-être faisait-elle référence à nos cheveux?

Ils sont assis en face de moi et me fixent intensément avec un air malicieux.

- Ou peut-être à nos tâches de rousseur?

- Ou à notre peau siiii douce?

- Ou à notre taille?

A cette réflexion ils marquent une pause, se regardent et sourient sadiquement.

- Arrêtez, les mecs, enfin, je souffle. Je faisais référence à votre connerie.

- Hermy-chérie, tu mens très, mais alors très mal.

Fred me tend une pomme et m'ordonne pratiquement de la manger. Je plante mes dents dans le fruit et un peu de jus coule sur mon menton... Oh, oh... Mais, pourquoi avancent-ils à quatre pattes vers moi?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi hi hi! Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! J'espère que j'arrive bien à faire ressortir le côté « foutoir » des pensées d'Hermione! Après tout, elle écrit ce qui se passe dans sa tête, ce dont elle se rappelle, tout en essayant de faire des catégories (c'est Hermione quand même) et de mettre le plus de détails possibles!

Allez, vous pouvez mettre une tite review? Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Si vous voulez du hot, du soft, plus de détails croustillants sur l'emplacement exact du corps de Charlie ou se planque une tâche de rousseur particulièrement remarquable etc etc... Cette fic est faite pour ça! Réhabilitons les Weasley!!


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo sorry... Oui, je sais, le retard est affreux. Mon Dieu, j'ai honte! Surtout après toutes ces gentilles reviews! Réponses rapides:

Jesse: merci, j'espère que tu le trouvera aussi bien!

Valderoy4: ah, ah, je coupe pour faire du suspennnnse...

psykomouak: ouais, je crois qu'on aimerai toutes ê à sa place...

Tama-chu: tu m'a bien fait rire! J'adoooore les reviews qui font rire, quand vous racontez vos émotions et tout! Merci!

Bulle de savon: le nombre de fois ou j'ai fantasmé sur les jumeaux... merci pour ta review!!

Nymphadora bird: hi hi, Ron va être de plus en plus pudique, tu vas voir... (ironique bien sûr)

hamataroo: oh, t'es la seule à demander du Percy! Va y en avoir, héhé!

Brume Froide: ouf, contente que tu aimes les changements présents dans cette histoire! Merci!

Milady Moon: Wow, soufflée! Vous vous recommandez ma fic entre copines! Merciiii l**a**rmes aux yeux

Melancoly Black: jvais essayer de faire du plus hot sans être choquante! Merci!

L'été chez les Weasley:Journal Intime d'Hermione Granger.

Troisième Partie

Cher Journal. De retour dans la chambre. J'ai les mains qui tremblent, ça fait une vieille écriture merdique: on dirait celle de Rogue sur les copies de Potion. Ah, pas le moment de pensez à Rogue! Plutôt à ce qui vient de... Oh, Merlin. Ce qui vient de se passer. Avec les jumeaux. Dans le jardin. Et dans le ruisseau. Oui, il y a ruisseau à côté du pommier où ils ont commencé à marcher à quatre pattes avec ces yeux-LÀ, ceux qui disent: « On est très chauds, et on a très envie de te sauter... dessus », le mot « dessus » étant bien sûr relativement inutile.

Donc, ils se sont avancés lentement à quatre pattes, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer les muscles qui roulaient au niveau de leurs épaules. Le jus de pomme était toujours sur mon menton. Incapable du moindre mouvement, j'ai laissé Fred poser une main sur chacun de mes genoux et se pencher sur mon visage. Je pouvais voir toutes les tâches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues. Il a sortit une langue foncée et humide, et a lentement léché le jus sur mon menton. Puis sur mes lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise.

J'ai laisser échapper un petit cri. Fred s'est reculé avec des yeux malicieux et a regardé son frère, qui était à cinq centimètres à droite de moi.

- George, je crois qu'il faut détendre la demoiselle.

Ohlàlà. J'ai honte. J'ose pas écrire la suite. Bon, je vais écrire très vite alors, tant pis si ça ressemble à une correction de Roguie.

Alors, George m'a soulevée et posé sur ses genoux. Et là il a caressé mon ventre à travers ma robe, et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me tendre pour plus de contact avec ses mains, parce que c'était... doux, et agréable, et elles envoyaient plein de frissons dans mon dos, et bon Dieu, ma culotte était en train de se noyer et j'imaginais la suite, et c'est moi qui ait attiré Fred contre mes lèvres, pour le meilleur roulage de pelle de ma vie. Bon. Ok, le premier.

Arf.

Bref, George en voyant ça a grogné et remonté ses mains sur mes seins, pour les malaxer allègrement.

C'est à ce moment qu'on a entendu un cri d'extase aigu venant de la fenêtre de Ginny. Les jumeaux se sont mis à rire.

- Gin-bug à l'air de bien s'amuser, Fred.

- Ouais, George, et pourquoi on ne s'amuserait pas, nous, hein? Qu'est ce que t'en dis, Hermy?

Il a pincé mes tétons. J'ai rejeté la tête en arrière, accrochant mes mains à la chevelure de Fred.

- Je crois qu'elle est d'accord.

Je ne sais pas lequel à baissé la fermeture éclair de ma robe, parce que deux secondes après j'étais dénudée jusqu'à la taille. Occupée à poser mes mains sur le torse de Fred, je n'ai pas cherché à caché ma poitrine. Il y a eu une série de soupir et de gémissements, et on s'est retrouvés allongés, et j'étais prise en sandwich, l'un contre mon dos, l'autre contre mon ventre.

Bon Dieu, je me sentais aussi bien que quand j'avais eu la meilleure note de Potion l'année dernière. L'extase totale. Sauf qu'il faisait plus chaud.

Et puis j'ai senti... Oh, j'ai espéré que c'était leur baguette, dans la poche de leur short. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: ça n'avais définitivement pas la taille d'une baguette magique. J'ai rougi, bien sûr. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de George, à présent devant moi, qui souriait de toues ses dents. Et plantant ses yeux dans les miens, les mains sur ma taille nue, il a fait ce... cet espèce de mouvement avec son bassin. Qui a rencontré le mien. A ma grande horreur, j'ai gémi. Longuement. Et il a recommencé, sans plus s'arrêter, et Fred a commencé à se frotter aussi, et moi je m'accrochais à une épaule, une main, une cuisse ferme, tandis que leurs coups de bassins s'accéléraient et que je ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer les CHOSES dures et chaudes contre mes fesses et mon bas-ventre.

Et c'était tellement bien, cher Journal. Je sens encore cette boule se former dans mon ventre, la douceur et la fermeté de leur corps contre le mien.

Et puis... Oh, làlà... Ils se sont crispés, tous les deux ensemble, et à leur cri étouffé j'ai bien deviné ce qui s'était passé dans leur short. J'étais toute rouge, un peu déçue qu'ils ne continuent pas et en même temps soulagée de cet arrêt.

- Mione?

C'est Ron qui vient de passer sa tête par la porte de la chambre.

- Ca va? T'es toute rouge.

Tu m'étonnes, avec ce que je viens de marquer... S'il savait!

- Rmhhh! (Ton enroué) Heu, ouais, ça va. J'essaye de m'avancer pour les devoirs de vacances.

Menteuse! Je remet rapidement mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles pour avoir l'air plus sage et lui lance un grand regard innocent.

- T'as l'air d'avoir un peu chaud. Moi, en tout cas, je vais reprendre une douche froide. J'en peux plus!

Nom de Dieu! Il se déshabille, là, devant moi!

- RON! Enlève tes vêtements dans la salle de bain, bordel!

Il éclate de rire, comme si j'avais raconté une bonne blague. Et fait glisser son boxer sur ses jambes. Je replonge dans mon histoire de Fred et George, ça m'évitera de lever la tête.

Donc! Après que les jumeaux aient arrêté de s'agiter, tout s'est passé très vite. Ils se sont levé, ont enlevé leur short pour se retrouver en caleçon (j'ai fixé la trace humide devant, fascinée ), m'ont relevée, et je me suis retrouvée dans leurs bras, en culotte. Et ils ont sauté dans le ruisseau. Avec moi. J'ai crié, d'abord de peur puis de bien être quand l'eau quand l'eau fraîche à calmé ma peau surchauffée.

- Hermione, ma puce, maintenant c'est ton tour...

On avait de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules et ils ont tourné autour de moi comme deux requins, se rapprochant à chaque tour. Et puis PLOUF! Plus personne. Un peu tremblante, j'ai lancé d'une voix hésitante:

- Les garçons? Oh, remontez, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous... AH! Ooohhhh...

Il y avait cette main. Dans ma culotte. La paume se frottait doucement mais fortement là, en bas. Et puis leurs têtes sont réapparues avec des grands sourires, et la main est restée dans ma culotte, et j'ai gémis.

- Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que vous faites, les garçonnnnNNNNs!

Maintenant la main allait beaucoup plus vite, et deux autres pétrissaient ma poitrine. Ils ont continué, formant de petites vagues à la surface de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que je sente des ondes traverser mon bas-ventre, me faisant me contracter. Leur peau à alors doucement quitté la mienne avec un dernier baiser sur mes épaules, et puis ils ont disparu dans un éclat de rire joyeux. Et je suis restée dans le ruisseau, tremblante, hallucinée, avec la tête pleine de petites explosions.

- OH MON DIEU! Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire!!

Une ombre vient d'apparaître sur mon carnet.

- Qu'est ce que tu écris?

Ron est en train d'essayer de déchiffrer à l'envers.

- Pétr... Pétriiiiss... Ah! Pétrissaient ma poit...? Hein? C'est des devoirs de vacances, ça?

Je relève la tête, prête à lui dire d'aller se faire mettre chez les grecs, mais là, à dix centimètres de mon nez, se trouve sa... Chose!

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ROOON! T'a ton machin qui se balade! Imbécile! Taréééééééééééééééé!!

Mes hurlements ont l'avantage de la faire battre en retraite vers la salle de bain. J'en profite pour attraper l'Histoire du Poudlard et l'ouvre au Chapitre sur Salazard. Non mais.

La porte se rouvre violemment.

- Hermione, ça va? Je t'ai entendue hurler.

C'est Percy, une tâche d'encre sur la joue, d'autres sur les doigts, encore plus moulé que d'habitude dans un T-shirt de marin. Il a l'air inquiet.

- Ça va, Percy, merci. C'est juste Ron. Il a des tendance exhibitionnistes.

Percy se met à rire, et j'observe son grand et beau sourire étincelant en essayant de rediriger mes yeux vers le gros bouquin sur mes genoux.

Il fait remonter ses petites lunettes avec un doigt, remet une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille, puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

- Si tu veux être tranquille pour travailler, Hermione, tu peux venir dans ma chambre. Je suis en train d'écrire des rapports ennuyeux qui demandent beaucoup d'attention et de silence, et le bureau est grand, donc tu ne me gêneras pas...

J'acquiesce en rougissant sous son regard brûlant et lutte de toutes mes forces pour que mes yeux restent sur son visage sans descendre au niveau de son torse moulé par le tissu blanc et bleu. Il dépose un baiser sur ms cheveux, comme il le fait le matin, prend ma main et dépose ses lèvres sur le dos. Figée, je regarde sa bouche. Il a les lèvres fines et rouges, un peu rêches, et arbore à présent un sourire en coin digne de Malefoy. Les lèvres s'approchent de ma joue, et à ma grande surprise et fait traîner un petit bout de langue aussi rouge que ses lèvres du lobe de mon oreille jusqu'au coin de ma bouche. Puis il se relève, rajuste ses lunettes une fois de plus.

Je relâche ma respiration en le fixant. Qui aurait cru que Percy deviendrai aussi doué, un jour? Même ce tic de repousser ses lunettes est sexy. Et les tâches d'encre donnent envie d'aller le distraire de son travail, en poussant d'un seul coup toutes les affaires de son bureau et en le plaquant dessus.

- Quand tu veux, Hermione. Dans ma chambre.

Je déglutis.

- Hein?

- Pour travailler. Si Ron t'embête.

- Hein? Heu, ouais. Pour travailler. Heu. Merci.

Whoa. Je viens d'avoir l'air d'une belle cruche. Et Percy... Percy vient de me lécher la joue. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide.

- RON! Je hurle depuis dix minutes en tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain. RON! Sors, j'ai besoin d'une douche!!

La porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup.

- AH! J'en ai marre!

D'une main ferme, j'attrape le paquet qui lui ballotte entre les jambes, et tire dessus jusqu'à ce que, grognant de douleur et de surprise, il s'éjecte de la salle de bain.

- Et, par les couilles de Merlin, HABILLE-TOI!!

Et je claque la porte en tournant le verrou.

Je l'entend gueuler à travers la porte.

- Quoi encore? Je t'ai arraché des poils?!

- Mais Hermy-chérie, dit sa voix étouffée, y'a Charlie dans la salle de bain!

Je me retourne. Lentement. Là, il y a Charlie Weasley, dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu d'une unique et minuscule serviette. Il lève un sourcil. Sa main, qui tient la serviette, se relâche doucement.

Oh, oh.

...

Muahahahahahahahaha!! Alors alors, les minous, ça vous a plu?


	4. Chapter 4

Et me revoilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre attendu (heu, j'espère)... Bref, j'ai été très très énervée il y a quelques jours, parce que j'écris mes chapitres d'un coup et que là, j'avais presque fini celui là et BOUM, mon ordinateur a eu trop chaud et VLAN, il s'est éteint... et Snif, j'avais perdu tout mon chapitre... Mais bon pas d'inquiétude, j'ai bonne mémoire et le revoiçi le revoilà, presque au mot près comme la première version...

Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin, histoire de moins me faire clôturer mon compte fanfiction...

Sauf pour TAMA-CHU, a qui je dédie ce chapitre. Parce que voyez vous, elle m'a écrit **la plus longue review de l'histoire de la fanfiction.** J'en suis presque sûre. C'est un véritable roman (vous pouvez aller voir en cliquant à l'endroit adéquat). Alors Tama, merci, merci et encore merci pour ce lyrisme débordant, ce mélange de draguouille (je suis flattée), de digressions philosophico-phalliques, et de remarques sur mon chapitre. J'aime.

Enjoy!

Un été chez les Weasley: Journal Intime d'Hermione Granger

Quatrième Partie.

Comme je l'ai déjà avoué, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Charlie, ses muscles et ses petites zones de peau brûlées par les dragons. Alors de le voir là, presque nu devant moi, avec cette maudite serviette qui glissait...J'ai bloqué. La seule pensée qui a traversé mon esprit surchauffé a été: « Ah, ce fameux tatouage, c'est donc un Suédois à museau court! » (Pour info, le Suédois à museau court n'est pas un grand blond à petit nez. Ça ferait bizarre sur les hanches de Charlie. C'est un dragon, bien sûr). Et puis tandis que j'atteignais presque le black out total, mes yeux ont suivi la goutte d'eau qui roulait, la veinarde, le long de ses abdominaux, vers le creux de son aine. Et puis...

BLAM BLAM BLAM!!

- Mione! Sors de là! Charlie est à poil, Bon Dieu!

Non mais... Non mais quel chieur, celui-là! J'ai ouvert la porte à la volée, me retrouvant nez à nez avec un Ron rouge, toujours nu, bouche bée, le poing levé car interrompu juste avant une nouvelle tambourinade.

- Ron, mon chéri, ai-je sifflé. Je te ferais remarquer que contrairement à ton frère, tu ne portes rien du tout et qu'en plus, si j'ai envie de voir Charlie à poil, c'est mon problème, pas le tien!

Bon, ok, c'était aussi le problème du-dit Charlie, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir objecter. J'ai donc reclaqué la porte et me suis retournée vers Monsieur Serviette. Qui était sur le sol. La serviette.

Bizarrement, je n'ai pas eu envie de relever le regard et de voir la Chose. Comme si... comme si mon regard sur lui devait attendre des circonstances spéciales. Alors j'ai ramassé le bout de tissu blanc, et les yeux fermés je l'ai redrappé autour des hanches de Charlie. Mes doigts ont frôlé sa peau. Qu'il avait douce, d'ailleurs. Il a laissé échapper un soupir, et tout en me disant « Ouvre pas les yeux, tu va le violer », j'ai évidemment ouvert les yeux pour rencontrer son regard brûlant et un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Hé ben alors, je croyais que tu voulais me voir nu?

Oups.

- Heu... C'est à dire. Enfin, c'est Ron, tu sais comme il peut être stupide, des fois! Alors, bon, j'ai dis ça pour l'ennuyer, quoi.

Bravo, Hermione. Un discours digne de la major de promotion, ça.

- Je vois.

Mais pour ma défense, mon nez se trouvait à seulement cinq centimètres de ses pectoraux, où s'enroulent des runes vampiriques. Elles descendent ensuite le long de son bras droit jusqu'à son poignet.

- J'aime beaucoup tes tatouages, Charlie.

Juste après avoir fini ma phrase, j'ai plaqué une main sur ma bouche, surprise. Son sourire, s'est agrandit.

- Même le Suédois à museau court?

- Hum... Heu. Ouais. Très joli, et bien plac...Heu, je veux dire, ça se voit que tu aimes les dragons. Tu dois être doué avec eux, non?

Il y a eu une étincelle dans son oeil, et il a passé une main dans ses cheveux en me fixant d'un air grivois.

C'est là que j'ai remarqué la taille de ses mains, et l'impression de force et de douceur qu'elles dégageaient (Au secours. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un roman Harlequin. Quelle horreur! Moi, Hermione Granger, n'écrirait jamais un Journal Harlequin!!) Je reprend donc: je regardais ses mains et imaginais avec une contraction dans mon bas ventre tout ce que ces doigts étaient susceptibles de faire... Et je ne parle évidemment pas du fait de tenir sa baguette magique. Enfin si. Mais pas CETTE baguette, quoi. _Bref. _Et sachant ce dont il était capable avec un pot de confiture, cela voulait dire que le moindre mouvement sur mon...

- Et bien, oui. Il paraît que je suis doué dans mon domaine, a-t-il répondu avec cette drôle de lueur dans le fond de sa pupille. En fait, je pense que je suis même plus doué dans mon domaine que les jumeaux dans le leur...

J'ai dégluti. Son ton, son air, sa manière d'appuyer sur certains mots et de se pencher vers moi en parlant m'ont fait comprendre qu'il était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au courant de ma séance de frotti-frotta avec Fred et George.

Rouge pivoine, j'ai entrouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien n'est sorti.

- Tu devrais vraiment prendre ta douche froide, ma puce. Tu as l'air d'avoir très chaud.

Puis après une pause:

- Tu sais de ma chambre on a une très belle vue sur le ruisseau.

Oh MERLIN!

Il a rit franchement, et d'un bras, il m'a soulevée comme si je ne pesais rien, pour me déposer dans la cabine de douche. Puis il a croisé les bras, faisant saillir les muscles, et a tapoté du pied.

- Tu sais pour prendre une douche, il faut se déshabiller, Mione.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de la salle de bain. Je n'ai hésité qu'une seconde. Après tout, Charlie est un grand garçon, il est à tomber par terre, et devait par conséquent avoir déjà vu une sacrée tripotée de fille nues. Et les avoir baisées, ai-je réalisé tandis que mon estomac faisait ce bond désagréable. Des filles beaucoup, beaucoup plus belles que moi.

Donc d'un mouvement, ma robe s'est retrouvée sur le sol de la salle de bain. J'ai rougi en me rendant compte que ma culotte était trempée, mais j'ai fini par l'envoyer d'un coup de pied par dessus la robe. Puis je me suis tournée pour allumer le robinet.

Urg. Damnation. Impossible de tourner ce maudit robinet rouillé. Moi qui comptais me laver langoureusement sous le jet d'eau pour compléter en beauté mon strip-tease, c'était foutrement raté.

- Hum... Charlie? J'arrive pas à...

Me sentant ridicule, j'ai baissé les yeux en plaquant un bras sur mes seins et l'autre sur mon bas-ventre. Il s'est approché, a tendu un bras à travers la cabine, et avec un doigt il a ouvert l'eau froide. Puis son bras s'est lentement retiré, frottant contre mon ventre. J'ai eu un exclamation, autant à cause de ce contact que de la température de l'eau.

- Ne te caches pas, Hermione. Tu es très belle.

Et puis il s'est accoudé sur le lavabo, son regard me brûlant de haut en bas tandis que je me savonnais. J'ai évité de le regarder pendant deux minutes, et puis j'ai craqué.

AAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!

Sa petite serviette était totalement distendue par une énorme érection. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai un peu de recul, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne tenait QUE grâce au sexe que je devinais plutôt imposant du dragonnier devant moi. J'ai poussé un petit cri de surprise et puis il y a eu ce... phénomène quand j'ai croisé ses yeux: j'ai imaginé tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si, au lieu de laisser son bras me frôler sans rien faire deux minutes plus tôt, je l'avais agrippé pour attirer son propriétaire dans la douche avec moi; les sensations qu'auraient entraînées ses mains sur ma taille, sa langue dans ma bouche, sa peau dorée pressée contre la mienne, mes mains sur ses fesses puis sur son sexe, ses gémissements tandis que je m'agenouillerais devant lui pour lui prouver à quel point je le trouvais excitant, et ensuite ses doigts rugueux à l'intérieur de moi...

Oh Mon Dieu. Oui, j'ai pensé tout ça. Toutes ces images me sont venues en quelques secondes. Et je te confirme, cher Journal, que la salle de bain est un endroit très dangereux chez les Weasley. Parce que vois-tu, les runes vampiriques se sont rapprochées de la porte de la douche. Et tandis que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lancer: « Oh oui, Charlie! Viens ici réaliser mes fantasmes (cf. ci-dessus)et je te jure que je lécherais l'intégralité de ton Suédois à museau court! », elles se sont arrêtées, puis éloignées d'un mouvement brusque, et Charlie-je-suis-une-bombe-Weasley est sortit en trombe de la pièce.

- POURQUOI faut-il que tu ais une PUTAIN de CONSCIENCE!! Ai-je hurlé, frustrée au delà du possible.

La porte s'est rouverte.

- Moi, la question que je poserais, c'est plutôt: pourquoi diable mon dresseur de dragon de grand frère vient-il de sortir de la salle de bain en trombe, rouge, essoufflé, et avec une trique de taureau? Et pendant que TU prenais ta douche? Mmh? A calmement exposé Ginny, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

Puis, tandis que je cherchais à cacher ma nudité avec mes mains:

- Arrête de faire ta prude, Mione, on est entre filles!

J'ai quand même reçu un peignoire dans la figure.

- Alors?

- Heu...

Elle a eu ce sourire, celui qui dit: « T'as intérêt à cracher le morceau sinon t'imagines même pas ce qu'il va y avoir à la place de tes Chocopops dans ton bol, demain matin. »

Je me suis reprise.

- Ok. Je te raconte, mais en échange tu me dis tout sur les mensurations de Harry. Et je te parles pas de la taille de sa cape d'hiver. Deal?

Elle a gloussé et m'a entraînée dans sa chambre.

- T'inquiètes, Harry est dehors. Ils font un Quidditch entre mecs!

J'ai réussi à faire sortir de ma tête les images de mon balafré préféré, nu et couché sur le côté, nous accueillant du lit avec un « Youhou les filles! Vous venez me faire un petit câlin? » puis j'ai entrepris de raconter à ma meilleure amie comment son frère Charlie en était arrivé à me mater sous la douche. Avec mon consentement.

Maintenant que je suis en sécurité, planquée dans l'atelier de Monsieur Weasley, je peux faire le bilan de cette conversation:

a) Harry est un gros dégueulasse.

b) ... Harry est VRAIMENT un gros dégueulasse!

c) Je ne regarderais plus jamais Ginny de la même façon. Ni les gâteaux apéritifs à la citrouille. ( Merlin, comment peut-on même PENSER à faire un truc pareil!?)

d) J'ai l'autorisation, ou plutôt l'ordre, de baiser Charlie dans tous les recoins de la maison.

e) Dans toutes les positions.

f) Je n'ai pas avoué la...séance avec les jumeaux. Ni avec Bill. Oh, merde. Ni la proposition de travail de Percy. Misère.

g) J'ai besoin de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Zut. Je viens d'entendre un bruit. Apparemment, le match de Quidditch est terminé.

- Mione? C'est toi qui es là?

Ça a l'air d'être Bill . Il a sa baguette en Lumos et explore l'atelier. Il va vite me repérer, étant donné que je me suis placée dans le rayon de soleil venant du trou dans le toit.

- Ouais, Bill. Je suis là.

Il s'avance. Il est torse nu, et ses longs cheveux sont détachés. Ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais ses cheveux? Oui, sûrement.

Silencieux, il repère un marteau sur une des tables, et l'empoigne tout en fourrant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il examine l'objet, sans me prêter attention. J'observe avec fascination ses muscles fins, contrastant avec ceux de Charlie, qui brillent de la sueur de match. Mais j'oublie très vite jusqu'à mon nom: sa tête et son attention se sont brutalement tournés vers moi, ses yeux me transperçant. Avec deux doigts, il enroule le manche du marteau, et tout en effectuant sur ce manche de longs mouvements de va et vient, il murmure en s'avançant:

- Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse toute seule? As-tu besoin... d'intimité, Hermione?

Ah. Oui. C'est ça, mon nom. J'essaye de répondre, mais sort uniquement un espèce de gargouillis. Les gestes sur le manche du marteau sont relativement intoxicants: il est maintenant en train de rouler son pouce et son index sur le bout. Toujours aussi calme et mesuré dans ses mouvement, il enjambe le banc ou je suis assise à califourchon, et s'assoie de la même façon devant moi. Puis il prend ma main, et enroule mes doigts autour du manche du marteau.

Enfin, il se penche vers moi. Ses cheveux me frôlent la poitrine. Ma main commence à se mouvoir, et à cette vue, nous gémissons tous les deux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ET voilààààà!! Hu hu hu je me suis trop marrée à écrire tout ça. Vive les Weasley!! Ça vous a plu? Oui? Non?

Voilà les réponses aux reviews: (sauf Tama-chu, mais bon, le chapitre t'es dédié... Prend ça comme une grosse réponse lol)

- mimy floy: cool! Si ce chapitre t'as autant plu, je t'en pris, met aussi une review! :-)

- fanfantasy07: vlà la suite! Merci!

- So-delirious: la pauvre? J'aimerais bien ête à plaindre comme elle moi! Elle craque sous la pression hi hi!!

- Lalouve: arf, oui, une fic hétéro... c'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup comme ça, genre délire-partouze mdrrrr!! en tout cas si tu rigole, jsuis heureuse, parce que c'est le but! Merci!

- Hamataroo: ah ah! Tu voulais du charlie hermione? Et ben voilà! Pis c'est pas fini! Et non, Percy veut pas QUE travailler. Il en a marre des fonds de chaudron et aimerait un peu visiter des fonds d'autre chose...

- Psykomouak: ben voilà! J'espère que tu as trouvé Charlie toujours aussi appétissant... huhu

- Valderoy4: ah, pour la chambre de Percy...faudra attendre encore un ptit peu! Merci!

- Bulle de savon: figure toi que près de chez moi il y a VRAIMENT un maison pleine de roux. « La maison des rouqumouttes », a dit un copain méchant. Mais n'empêche que quand je suis passée devant avec lui, il y avait un type dans le jardin, roux avec une queue de cheval, qui transportait une énorme bûche. Et ben le copain, il s'est plus moqué. Parce que le type, il était trooop beau. Et c'est pas des conneries.

- Pop sky: en fait, Molly et Arthur sont en vacances. Ils en ont eu marre de la marmaille. Et c'est bien pratique, hein oui Hermione? Merci pour la review!

- Nymphadora Burd: tu me fais rire à chaque fois, avec cette manière géniale de relever des petits détails de mon histoire et de les tourner en super-comique. Merci, je ris toujours en te lisant, et c'est un vrai plaisir.

- Brume froide: j'espère que le passage avec Charlie t'a plu. Je l'ADORE. Charlie, hein, pas mon passage. Ça serait super prétentieux de dire ça, sinon.

- Madame Boris Jardel: Merci! Enfin une fan de Percy. C'est très dur de réhabiliter son sex-apeal!

- Dream-Nightmare: enfermée avec tout ces beaux gosses... le rêve de n'importe quelle fille. ET de certains mecs, aussi. Merci!

- Tacha: J'aime être tendancieuse. Et j'aime les Weasley. Ça tombe bien, non? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Bisous partout. Je vous aime. J'espère que vos rêves seront pleins de roux bien membrés. Huhu.


	5. Chapter 5

OK. Alors là, je suis soufflée. Incrédule. Je viens d'aller voir dans la section "statistiques" de mon compte fanfiction, et devinez quoi? 21 reviews pour le chapitre quatre. J'ai même fait une danse de sioux dans ma chambre.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit quelque chose, ou un gros quelque chose selon les personnes, vous êtes super.

Je ne peux pas faire de réponse aux reviews, parce que ça prendrait trop de place et je veux pas me faire virer mon compte, et donc pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre sera un peu **plus long que les autres**, voilà!

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Tama-chu **encore une fois pour le roman bien drôle, et aussi à **Bulle-de-Savon **pour sa remarque qui m'a faite mourir de rire: "si en SVT on fait la reproduction je vais sortir une connerie et ça sera de ta faute".

Faites moi rire. J'aime! Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un été chez les Weasley: Journal Intime d'Hermione Granger

Cinquième partie:

J'ai fermé les yeux pour échapper à cette vision qui me perturbait grandement: ma main en train de masturber un manche de marteau. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est tout à fait illogique. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment j'arrivais à être excitée par une main faisant des va et vient sur un stupide manche en bois!

Remarquez, si. Après tout à Poudlard, j'avais observé pendant des heures, planquée derrière un bouquin, l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor en train de huiler leurs balais avant les matchs. En tant que meilleure amie du capitaine, j'avais accès aux coulisses, voyez-vous. Et un groupe entier de garçons tendus comme des arcs en train d'astiquer des balais fiévreusement, ça n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Bref.

J'ai senti que Bill se penchait encore un peu plus car son nez à frôlé mon cou et la ligne de ma mâchoire. J'ai laissé échappé l'air que je ne me rappelais pas avoir retenue. Il a posé une main sur ma cuisse dénudée par le court short en jean que j'avais enfilé après ma conversation avec Ginny, et il y a amorcé de douces caresses avec sa paume.

Le manche de marteau m'a paru vraiment déplacé. Après tout, Bill voyait bien que je n'étais pas en état de protester, alors il suffisait de remplacer ce marteau par...

- Mione... A-t-il soufflé, me coupant dans mes divagations.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Le siens se trouvaient à cinq centimètres. Sans les détourner, il m'a fait lâcher le marteau qui est tombé sur le sol poussiéreux avec un bruit sourd. Puis il a attrapé mes deux mains et les a collées sur son torse.

J'ai poussé une exclamation de surprise à la sensation de sa peau douce et ferme, totalement offerte à mes paumes.

- Je... Je peux? Ai-je hoqueté en déplaçant légèrement les paumes.

Il a rit, puis après avoir déposé un baiser papillon dans mon cou:

- Vas-y. Fais-toi plaisir, je suis tout à toi.

C'est vrai, tiens. Après tout, il m'avais bien tripotée avec ses glaçons, lui. Alors avec une expression affamée, j'ai entrepris de partir à la découverte de son torse et de son dos. Pour se faire, je me suis levée, et me suis mise à tourner lentement autour de lui, découvrant le moindre muscle, le moindre creux avec mes doigts.

Il a finit par fermer les yeux et laisser tomber sa tête en arrière. Fascinée, j'ai attrapé une poignée de cheveux soyeux et flamboyants, et à genoux sur le banc derrière lui, j'ai doucement tiré jusqu'à ce que, complètement renversé en arrière, il doive s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

Alors, je me suis penchée, et sans réfléchir, j'ai attrapé sa lèvre du bas entre les miennes pour finir par l'aspirer doucement.

Il a grogné, et sa bouche s'est mise à se mouvoir contre la mienne. Quand sa langue est rentrée, j'ai lâché ses cheveux pour placer mes mains sur son torse, ce qui créait une position bizarre, et lui a mieux calé le haut de son crâne entre mes seins.

Bill a un goût absolument génial, sûrement dû au fait qu'il passe son temps à mâchouiller des branches de menthe du jardin. Il adore la menthe. Je crois que j'adore le goût de la menthe dans la bouche de Bill.

En tout cas, je ne sais pas combien de temps à duré notre roulage de pelle à l'envers, mais il embrassait comme le putain de Dieu qu'il est.

Mes mains, les traîtresses, sont descendus sur ses abdominaux, et j'ai levé les yeux pour pouvoir admirer ce que je sentais. Évidemment, je suis tombée sur la grosse bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Cher Journal, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou mal à l'aise d'avoir, en moins de deux heures, fait bander deux garçons de la même famille. Oh et puis merde. Oui. Je suis flattée. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas un cas totalement désespéré, après tout. Enfin bref, revenons à notre mouton.

J'ai laissé échappé une exclamation, et du coup on s'est redressé. D'un mouvement presque trop rapide pour que je m'en aperçoive, il s'est retourné tout en se levant et m'a attrapée par les épaules.

- Désolé, je...

J'ai rougi comme une tomate. Allons bon, c'était le deuxième qui me faisait le coup de la conscience.

- Ça va, Bill, je suis une grande fille et puis c'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais léché le ventre en me tripotant avec des glaçons, mmh?

C'est vrai, quoi, c'était agaçant cette manie de commencer et de pas finir! Furieuse, j'ai envisagé une seconde de lui lancer un Petrificus totalus, histoire de m'occuper de son "problème" sans qu'il ne dise qu'il était désolé.

Mais vu comme il m'a chopée par les fesses pour m'assoire sur l'atelier en bois, le sort n'allait pas être nécessaire. Il a rejeté ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement rapide de la tête et m'a fixée, placé debout entre mes jambes. Il ne manquais que dix centimètres pour que nos bassins soient en contact.

OH MON DIEU! Il avait le marteau dans la main gauche. Je ne l'avais même pas vu le récupérer. Il s'est mis à caresser ma cuisse avec le manche, s'approchant de mon bassin.

- Soit pas idiot, voyons! Ai-je haleté, mon esprit pratique apparaissant au galop. Le bois mouillé, ça fait des échardes!

Faisant la moue, il a jeté un coup d'oeil entre mes jambes, puis s'est débarrassé du marteau en le lançant par dessus son épaule. Il y a eu un bruit de verre brisé. J'ai voulu me pencher sur le côté pour voir les dégâts, et pour ce faire je me suis accrochée à la première chose qui se trouvait devant moi.

Bill a grogné.

- Nom de Dieu, Mione!

Oubliant le pare brise du side-car qui se trouvait malheureusement derrière Bill quand il avait lancé le marteau, je me suis refocalisée sur mon aggripoire providentiel. C'est à dire la bosse du jean.

Oh, oh.

Horrifiée, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Il avait le regard brûlant, la bouche entrouverte d'où son souffle sortait de façon erratique. Ses doigts de sont enfoncés dans mes cuisses, et étant donné que, tétanisée, je n'avais toujours pas enlevé ma main, il a gémit, et son bassin a inconsciemment fait un léger mouvement vers l'avant.

Ohlàlà. Il n'y avait qu'un bout de jean et de caleçon entre moi et cette chose que je sentais brûlante à travers les tissus.

J'ai l'esprit scientifique, vous savez. Avide de découvertes. J'aime apprendre et je suis très curieuse, comme fille. Tout nouvelle chose se doit d'être décryptée par mon esprit, travaillée et apprise...

Journal, arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'est juste que je ne peux pas laisser des choses nouvelles me passer sous le nez, c'est une question _éthique_!

Bon, ok. J'essaye juste de me justifier pour l'acte tout à fait inacceptable qui a suivi. Parce qu'en fait, au lieu de fuir en hurlant, j'ai déboutonné le jean. J'ai essayé de ne pas regarder ses yeux, fixant plutôt ses abdominaux contractés par l'attente. Doucement, retardant le moment de la découverte, j'ai baissé la braguette. Puis, un peu tremblante, j'ai écarté l'élastique du caleçon de la peau de son bassin, et j'ai fait descendre l'avant, de façon à ce que son jean reste sur ses fesses.

Après tout, quelqu'un pouvait entrer n'importe quand, non?

Bill a eu un hoquet quand mes doigts ont frôlés son sexe tendu. Fascinée, je découvrais la peau douce, légèrement rougie, dure qui se tendait devant moi.

- Tu veux que je fasse comme sur le marteau, Bill?

Ne vous y trompez pas. J'avais fait exprès de prendre une voix ingénue, pour une phrase qui ne l'était pas moins. Je m'étais très vite rendue compte, à Poudlard, que des tas de filles que je savais loin d'être vierges se servaient de cette tactique pour attirer les garçons. Ça marchait TOUT LE TEMPS. J'étais, à l'époque, totalement ébahie par ce stratagème.

En tout cas, Bill étant un garçon avec son sexe entre les mains d'une fille, il n'échappa pas à la règle.

- Merlin, Mione, vas-y, fait comme sur ce putain de marteau, et hésite pas, ok?

Il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle. C'était intéressant, vu le calme exceptionnel qu'il affiche à longueur de journée. Et drôlement excitant. J'avais l'impression de le... dévergonder. Alors que c'est lui qui me dévergondait. Enfin, lui entre autres.

J'ai donc fait comme sur le marteau. Il a fourragé dans mes cheveux, s'accrochant en haletant et en gémissant parfois un "plus vite" ou "plus fort" qui me faisaient trembler.

- Hermiiiiioooooooone? Youhouuuuuu? Hermione? T'es où?

Oh NON! NON non et NON! J'en avait raz le bol de celui-là!!

Je me suis figée, et Bill aussi, toutefois sans perdre de sa... vigueur. Ron est apparut à l'entrée de l'atelier. Il nous a tout de suite repérés. Heureusement, Bill lui tournait le dos.

-Vous faites quoi, tous les deux?

Merde. Vite, il fallait un mensonge. Vite!

- Heu. J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil, et Bill me l'enlevait, en fait, ai-je sorti lamentablement.

Aussitôt, le possesseur du membre qui se trouvait toujours aussi tendu dans ma main gauche s'est penché sur ma figure en la renversant en arrière puis il a dit:

- Ouais, bouge pas, je crois que je la vois.

Ron a fait un pas en avant.

- Heu! J'ai hurlé, hystérique. Tu ferais mieux d'aller me chercher du collyre, ok? Dans ma trousse de secours moldue, dans ma chambre. Merci, Ron!

- T'es sure? A deux on pourra l'enlever, ta poussière.

Il a fait un autre pas en avant. Ma main s'est resserrée sur le sexe de Bill. Il a expulsé un peu d'air et m'a soufflé:

- Continue. Lentement, ok?

Merlin. Il me demandais vraiment de continuer à le masturber alors que Ron menaçait de plus en plus de découvrir notre activité?

Oui.

Bon.

D'accord.

Ma main a repris son mouvement, et j'ai lancé avec le ton de Molly Weasley:

- Maintenant, Ron! Je VEUX du collyre.

Il a hésité quelques secondes puis a tourné les talons en grommelant qu'il arrivait.

Bill a rit doucement.

- J'ai failli débander à cause de ton imitation, ma puce.

Monsieur Flegme était de retour.

Je me suis contentée de mettre ma deuxième main et de poser ma bouche sur une goutte de sueur qui coulait entre ses pectoraux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'est tendu en renversant la tête en arrière, et mes mains se sont retrouvée très humides.

Il a vite retiré sa baguette de sa poche arrière, a lancé un sort sur mes mains, et après s'être rhabillé, il m'a roulé une Pelle du Siècle.

Quand Ron est réapparu, nous avions depuis longtemps filé en gloussant. Du moins moi. Bill ne glousse pas. Lui a donc filé d'une démarche élégante de mannequin en passant une main dans ses cheveux même pas décoiffés, alors que je devais ressembler à un buisson.

Voilà où j'en suis. Je suis planquée sous ma couette, en train d'écrire à la lueur de la baguette tandis que Ron ronfle bruyamment à moins de deux mètres. Le dîner, tout à l'heure, à été épuisant. J'ai passé mon temps à éviter le regard de Bill, tout en empêchant les jumeaux qui s'étaient placés de part et d'autre de moi de glisser leurs mains sous mon short. J'ai fini par utiliser ma fourchette, mais ces traîtres ont repris leur jeu "innocent" du barbouillage de nourriture dans mon cou. Je ne pouvais pas protester, vu que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Il ont donc mangé leur dessert sur moi, ignorant Ron qui protestait contre cette pratique, bien entendu.

De plus, Ginny, assise sur les genoux d'Harry, n'arrêtait pas de faire aller et venir son regard entre moi et Charlie, puis de me lancer des clins d'oeil absolument tout sauf discrets.

La table avait été bruyante, et Percy avait finit par parler travail, c'est à dire norme de balais de voyage pour les familles.

- Il y a un gros problème avec les manches, généralement, avait-il conclu.

- Demande à Hermione, a enchaîné Bill, l'oeil brillant. Elle est très douée avec les manches.

Mes yeux se sont agrandis, et paniquée, je me suis enfuie sous prétexte d'être fatiguée, après qu'un Percy à côté de la plaque m'ait fait promettre de venir l'aider le lendemain. En tout cas, après un coup bas pareil Bill pouvait toujours se brosser pour que j'y retouche, à son manche. Non mais.

Évidemment, ma décision est déjà en train de faiblir. Après tout, sa peau était tellement chaude et douce, et bon Dieu, j'adore son goût de menthe. Et le fait de le voir perdre son calme, comme ça, à cause de moi... A ma plus grande honte, j'avais adoré ce sentiment de pouvoir.

Un ronflement sonore me coupe dans mes réflexions. Je vais jamais pouvoir dormir, ici. Mon meilleur ami est un putain de tracteur. Bon. Je sors.

Je viens de passer devant la chambre de Ginny. Je crois qu'ils sont en train d'utiliser les gâteaux apéritif: j'ai entendu des craquements caractéristiques aux milieu des gémissements habituels. Beuuuuurk. Je me suis arrêtée, intriguée, puis enfuie en plaquant une main sur ma bouche lorsque j'ai entendu Harry dire "Bloque-toi contre le mur, je vais essayer de le mettre comme ça...". J'espère sincèrement qu'il parlait d'une partie de son anatomie, et pas d'un gâteau à la citrouille. Sinon, c'est dégoûtant!

Je me suis posée dans la cuisine avec l'Histoire de Poudlard, pour essayer d'arrêter de penser à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Charlie, Bill. Bill, Charlie... J'en revenais toujours pas. Évidemment, le bouquin n'a pas marché.

J'avais toujours des flash de marteau qui me passaient dans la tête, et de serviette tendue. Et en plus, j'avais faim, ayant difficilement avalé une bouchée sous le regard étincelant de Mr-Longs-Cheveux, tout à l'heure. J'ai donc ouvert la porte du placard réfrigéré, me penchant pour attraper du saucisson sur l'étagère du bas.

- Vue intéressante.

- AAAAhhhhhhh! Malade! J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque!!

Fred, vêtu d'un caleçon, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé sur une main au montant, les yeux pétillants. Je me suis redressée en ayant une conscience aigue de mon pyjama blanc et fin, composé d'un petit débardeur et d'un mini short.

J'ai attrapé le pain, un couteau, et me suis fait un sandwich au saucisson. Il me fixait toujours, à présent perché comme un lutin sur l'autre bout de la table.

- Tu m'en fait un?

- Hu?

- De sandwich. J'ai faim.

J'ai acquiescé, lui ai préparé. Il a rampé sur la table jusqu'à l'attrapper, puis est resté là, sous mon nez, mangeant à plat ventre en battant des pieds. C'était mignon.

- On dirait un gamin. T'es mignon, ai-je souri.

Il a bondit d'un seul coup, s'est fourré sur mes genoux.

- Fais moi un câlin, tata Hermignone, a-t-il ânonné.

- Fred! T'es lourd!

En plus, il était trop grand pour mes genoux, étant donné que George et lui atteignaient le mètre quatre vingt cinq.

- Tu m'écrases!

Il m'a ignorée, évidemment, s'accrochant à mes bras et mes cuisses pour se tenir sur moi.

- J'ai faim, Hermignone.

Il m'a lancé un regard qui ne disait rien de bon pour moi, puis a happé, à travers le tissu de mon pyjama, un des mes tétons dans sa bouche. J'ai poussé un petit cri de surprise, qui s'est étranglé lorsque, remontant sa main en une douce caresse sous mon débardeur, il est venu prendre mon deuxième sein en coupe.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Fred? Ai-je soupiré.

- Ça se voit pas?... Je tête.

Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, cependant. Et sa tête venait à son tour de passer sous mon débardeur. Mon dieu. J'espère que je ne sentais pas le saucisson!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Huhuhuhuhu!!

Alors là, j'espère que je n'ai choqué personne. Je me suis lâchée, avec Bill. En fait, j'avais envie qu'Hermione prenne un peu les choses "en main".

Donc voilà. Ça a été? Pas d'infarctus du myocarde ou de caillots de sang dans le cerveau?

Au fait, vous voulez savoir d'où me vient l'idée de cette fic?... Et ben je vais vous dire quand même. C'est une histoire de vengeance, en fait. Voyez-vous, je suis rousse. Et l'autre jour, dans l'amphi, j'écoutais tranquillement mon cours et deux types de la rangée de derrière se sont mis à ricaner; du coup j'ai écouté ce qu'ils disaient. Et ils se sont mis à dire des trucs trop nuls, genre "ça sent la carotte" ou bien "les roux ça pue, et c'est moche" et autres joyeusetés (en plus méchant). Je suis restée tétanisée. C'était vraiment trop débile et limite haineux, et ils faisaient exprès de chuchoter assez fort pour que j'entende.

Du coup je me suis mise à cette fic. Oui, les Weasleys sont roux. Et oui, ils sont sexy. Et la prochaine fois que ces types recommencent, je leur en met une dans la gueule.

Bref:

SI VOUS METTEZ UNE REVIEW, BILL APPARAITRA TOUT NU DANS VOTRE DOUCHE, DEMAIN MATIN. (hum)

Bisous. Je vous aime.


	6. Chapter 6

OH MON DIEU!! J'ai 102 reviews!! 102!! (En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai dû changer ce chiffre presque tous les jours car elles ont continué à arriver jusqu'à il y a quelques jours!)

Je suis tout à fait navrée de ne pouvoir faire de réponses aux reviews, sous peine de prendre deux pages rien que pour ça, mais je voudrais toutes et tous vous remercier. Je vais essayer de faire de longs chapitres pour justifier tout ça. Voilà. Ce chapitre est plutôt long! Hé hé.

Mmh, sinon, j'ai eu quelques commentaires disant, bien qu'avec enthousiasme, que Hermione est une vraie salope. Bon. Je trouve le mot un peu fort. Disons qu'elle... profite des bonnes conditions de son environnement de vacances, quoi. Y'a pas de mal, si?

Merci particulier à Tama-chu pou ses histoires de muqueuses sèches et de fièvre sexuelle en touillant son chocolat du matin... après un instant de perplexité, j'ai éclaté de rire, puis je me suis dis que tu me plaisais bien (heu... comprend ça dans un sens non-lesbien, merci), et à Bulle de Savon qui m'a engueulée par mail pour avoir la suite, ce qui m'a ravie! Et oui, la voilà, la suite. Merci aussi à Psykomouak, oui je confirme, Charlie est un peu névrosé. Un peu.

En tout cas merci à tous tous tous!! Je vous adoooooore!

Dernière chose, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir traumatisés avec les biscuits apéritifs, y'a un lecteur sur deux qui en parle dans sa review ahah!!

Je vous préviens, c'est du Charlie, du Charlie et encore du Charlie!

--

Un été chez les Weasley: Journal intime d'Hermione Granger

Sixième partie.

Me voilà de retour sous ma couette, toute tremblante. Merde. Je suis toute tremblante et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Enfin si. Je sais très bien pourquoi, c'est juste que de l'avouer dans son journal est très dur. Arg! Ne plus écrire le mot 'dur'.

Bon voilà. Fred venait de passer sa tête sous mon débardeur. Je l'ai laissé faire, en espérant ne pas être imprégnée d'odeur de saucisson, et j'ai finit par lâcher mon sandwich quand sa bouche à atteint mon sein gauche.

- Merlin! Fred!

Il s'est contenté d'agripper ma taille et de prendre une plus grande surface de peau dans sa bouche. Ses cheveux ébouriffés par l'oreiller me chatouillaient la poitrine. C'était chaud, et doux, et agréable, et un peu humide aussi, et j'ai renversé la tête en arrière en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules pleines de tâches de rousseur. J'ai sentit que sa bouche passait à l'autre sein quand...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?

J'ai tout de suite reconnu la voix. Et j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. Car Charlie se tenait là, tendu dans l'encadrement de la porte en bas des escaliers, le faisceau de la baguette pointé sur nous. Il avait réussi à descendre les marches sans les faire grincer, ce qui tenait de l'exploit... Mais je commençais à ne plus être étonnée par les capacités aux exploits de Charlie: entre le pot de confiture et la serviette magique qui tient toute seule, c'était une habitude, chez lui.

J'ai réagit très bizarrement: j'ai hurlé, et poussé Fred tellement fort qu'il s'est retrouvé à plat ventre en train de glisser sous la table avec un air ahurit. Ce qui a eu pour conséquence de me laisser avec le débardeur relevé jusqu'aux clavicules, les nichons à l'air, quoi. Charlie était pétrifié, les yeux fixés sur ces derniers. J'ai baissé la tête.

Ah.

Bon.

Effectivement, il y avait un filet de bave de Fred assez conséquent sur le gauche, qui scintillait dans la lumière de la baguette. J'ai rabattu mon pyjama, soudainement honteuse.

- Putain, Charlie, a gémit Fred de sous la table. Tu pouvais pas te casser sans faire de bruit?

Charlie a fait deux pas en avant avec une démarche de panthère en colère qui m'a presque faite gémir.

- J'ai demandé, a-t-il feulé, ce qui se passait ici. Nox, a-t-il ajouté brutalement.

La baguette s'est éteinte, nous laissant dans la douce pénombre lunaire qui régnait auparavant. Son torse luisait dans le rayon de lune, ce qui donnait à se peau un éclat bleuté et faisait ressortir ses tatouages est les creux de ses muscles. Fascinée, j'ai levé la tête pour étudier son visage. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait la tête de son frère qui émergeait en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Oups. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort.

- Heu. Je faisais un sandwich au saucisson pour Fred, ai-je tenté.

- Ah ouais. Un sandwich, hein?

Mon Dieu. Il avait l'air furax. Il foutait la trouille. Et en même temps... J'avais des images de ce Charlie furieux me plaquant contre un mur.

D'un air triomphal, Fred à levé son sandwich tout écrasé (quand il était sur mes genoux, le sandwich avait disparu. J'en ai conclu qu'il l'avait caché dans son caleçon.) et l'a agité sous le nez de son frère, puis il a mordu dedans et s'est mis a mastiquer le tout avec de gros bruits, penché à moins de deux centimètres de l'oreille d'un Charlie imperturbable, qui croisait maintenant les bras.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi Fred a soudainement décidé de manger son... sandwich DANS ton pyjama, Hermione?

Il avait brusquement tourné la tête vers moi, et je me retrouvais plongée dans un regard terrible, qui au contraire du reste de sa personne laissait apparaître tout un tas d'émotions. J'en ai perdu tous mes moyens, me contentant de bafouiller une réponse inintelligible. Je ne comprenais pas. Il m'avait déjà vue faire des trucs bien pire que ça avec non seulement Fred, mais aussi George, dans le ruisseau, et ça l'avait amusé. Pourquoi donc était-il aussi furieux pour un peu de salive sur un sein?

Il a coupé court à mes réflexions en dégageant son frère de son oreille à l'aide d'un seul bras (Fred à un fois de plus valdingué par terre. Après une seconde de perplexité, il a décidé de finir son sandwich là), puis m'a prise par la taille et m'a collée sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates. Le nez collé contre son dos, agrippée à ses flancs, je n'ai évidemment pas protesté. Il a monté les escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale, sans rien faire grincer.

- C'est pareil avec ton matelas? Ai-je baragouiné, la voix étouffée par la queue du suédois à museau court.

- Quoi? Il a demandé distraitement, en me déposant avec une surprenante douceur dans le couloir de ma chambre.

- Je disais: tu fais même pas grincer les escaliers. C'est pareil avec ton matelas?

Ses yeux se sont agrandis, puis il a froncé les sourcils.

- Hermione, il a grogné. Si tu sors avec Fred, arrête de me demander si je fais grincer mon matelas, ok?

Hein?

- Mais, je sors pas avec Fred! Il m'a attaquée!

- Arrête de jouer à la Sainte Nitouche! Il te suçait les seins, voilà ce qu'il faisait!

Évidemment, ça m'a mise en colère.

- Quoi? Et ben, oui, et alors? Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de m'amuser, aussi? Je joue pas à la Sainte Nitouche, et toi, arrête de jouer au Gardien de ma vertu, parce que franchement, je sais pas qui m'a matée à poil sous la douche, mais il te ressemblait rudement!

Il a reculé d'un pas, étonné. J'ai croisé les bras, sentant avec honte que le salive de Fred commençait à sécher sur mon sein et à gratter un peu. J'ai frotté pour m'en débarrasser. Charlie à rivé les yeux là, puis en serrant la mâchoire et les poings, il à commencé à tourner les talons.

- Charlie...Ai-je gémit d'un ton désespéré, ne souhaitant pas en rester sur cette dispute.

Il a attaqué. Littéralement. En moins d'une seconde, je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre le mur, le souffle coupé, les jambes ne touchant même plus le sol. Et la bouche de Charlie dans mon cou, me dévorant presque. J'ai laissé échapper un petit cri de surprise, mais il m'a plaqué une main sur la bouche. Retenant mon corps contre le mur uniquement en le collant au sien, il a écarté son visage pour me fixer.

- J'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus sage, Mione.

- Aouéhenhékessonhéhàhein?

Il a enlevé sa main de ma bouche.

- Je disais: Ah ouais? Et qu'est ce qu'on fait là, hein?

- Pas avec moi, bien sûr.

- Ben voyons.

Il a fait un mouvement en avant avec son bassin, qui a eu pour conséquence de mettre en contact encore plus étroit une certaine partie de son anatomie avec une certaine partie de la mienne. J'ai haleté, la tête en arrière.

- Alors, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? A-t-il repris machiavéliquement tout en effectuant un deuxième coup de bassin.

J'ai émit un long gémissement.

- Je dis... Je dis que c'est pas du jeu.

Il a eu un sourire, le genre 'dangereux'. Puis il a placé ses deux mains sous mes fesses, et m'a soulevée tellement haut que j'ai eu la trouille de me cogner au plafond. Je me suis retrouvée avec une jambe de chaque côté de son visage, le dos toujours contre le mur, les mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux. J'ai toujours eu un peu le vertige.

- Ch... Charlie, qu'est ce que tu... OH!

Passant ses bras par dessus mes cuisses, il venait d'écarter le morceau de pyjama qui se trouvait entre mes cuisses de l'endroit qu'il était sensé cacher. Et il venait également d'y poser sa bouche. A cet endroit.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je suis là, dans ma couette. Ron ronfle tranquillement à côté, ne se doutant pas le moindre du monde de ce que son grand frère tatoué vient de faire à sa meilleure amie, DEBOUT dans le couloir.

Merlin. J'ai la main qui tremble, je suis moite, je n'arrive plus à écrire. Charlie, le magnifique ouvreur de pots à deux doigts, vient de me faire un... de me faire un... bon Dieu, il vient de fourrer sa langue dans mon vagin, là, dans le couloir. Et comme le reste de sa personne, sa langue est ferme et musclée.

Je crois que je vais appeler Charlie 'langue d'acier', maintenant. Hu hu.

Tout ça a dû durer un quart d'heure. J'ai eu un orgasme terrible, qui lui a amené un sourire plus que satisfait sur les lèvres, puis il m'a reposée au sol d'un air nonchalant, même pas essoufflé alors qu'il venait de me lever pendant un quart d'heure. Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, et je n'osais pas le regarder. Tu sais, cher Journal, c'est ce syndrome débile typique de la vierge lambda, qui a honte, après l'acte, de s'être laissée aller. Mais Charlie à eu ce geste très doux, surprenant, qui a consisté à me relever le menton et me fixer dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Puis il a écarté mes cheveux (même plus un buisson, maintenant; Tchernobyl. Même Godzilla devait loger sur ma tête, avec ses copains Sherkan et l'abominable homme des neiges) de mon visage et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, longuement, tandis que mes bras tremblants passaient autour de son cou. Après, nous sommes restés enlacés dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que le bosse de son caleçon soit redevenue normale. Enfin, je lui ai déposé un baiser sur l'angle de la mâchoire, puis sur les lèvres (il a fermé les yeux) et j'ai chuchoté:

- Je vais réfléchir. Pour ta proposition. D'être sage avec les autres.

Et je suis rentrée dans la chambre pour me précipiter sur toi, mon Journal. Merde. Merde, merde, et putain de bordel de merde. Dans quoi je me suis fourrée? ARG! Ne plus écrire 'fourrer' dans ce journal!

Bref.

Je viens de dire à Charlie que j'allais réfléchir à sa proposition. C'est à dire qu'il attend à présent une réponse claire et précise sur mon comportement futur avec ses frères.

Bon. En gros, si je dis oui, je gagne des heures torrides en compagnie du Suédois à museau court, et ce qui se trouve en dessous; mais je perd les autres: le marteau de Bill, les jeux culinaires des jumeaux, les lunettes de Percy et son T-shirt moulant. Ron, inutile d'en parler. Il vient d'émettre un borborygme dégoûtant impliquant tout un tas de salive et une bouche grande ouverte, là dans son lit.

Et si je dis non? Si je dis non, je garde tout ce qui est mentionné ci-dessus. Mais je perd Charlie. Et ça, ça... je peux pas. Donc, il va falloir que je joue serré. Que je gagne du temps, que je demande à Langue d'Acier de me convaincre un peu, quoi.

Une minute. Et pourquoi donc ai-je écrit que je ne pouvais pas perdre Charlie?

- Hermioooooooooooone...

Si Ron avait voulu imiter le râle d'un Scroutt à Pétard en rut, il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Je sors la tête de sous ma couette.

- Oui?

Il ne répond pas. Bizarre. Je sors mes jambes et m'approche doucement.

- Mioooooooone...

Encore plus bizarre: il a les yeux fermés. Je me penche au dessus de lui. Son drap est descendu jusqu'à la taille. La réalisation me frappe: UUUUUUURRRRRRKKKKKKK!! Le nez et les lèvres pincées, je soulève le drap avec l'index et le pouce. Comme d'hab, il est à poil. Et il a une énorme érection. Je lâche le drap avec un cri et je retourne d'un bond sous ma couette, secouée par un énorme fou rire. J'espère que je vais avoir un choc post-traumatique et tout oublier de ces deux dernières minutes.

Nous voilà après le petit déjeuner, le lendemain du cunnilingus dans le couloir. Je suis assise sur les toilettes, le short et la culotte sur les chevilles. Je m'en fout s'ils croient tous que je suis atteinte d'une occlusion intestinale: c'est le seul endroit ou je peux être à peu près tranquille. Tout à l'heure, je suis descendue la tête dans le pâté, maudissant mon cerveau qui n'avait pas fait l'impasse sur les fantasmes nocturnes de Ron, quand deux corps m'ont coincés en bas de l'escalier.

« Les jumeaux » ai-je pensé dans mon affolement. Et bien non. Harry et Ginny, qui m'ont plaquée contre le mur avec de grands sourires.

- Bien joué, Hermione.

- Ouais, très bien joué même.

- De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux?

- De cette nuit...

Ginny a agité sa langue avec de gros bruits de succion. Oh my God!

- Mais! Mais qu'est ce que... Vous avez tout vu?!

Je les ai fixés, horrifiée. Puis j'ai ajouté:

- Harry, arrête ça _tout de suite_.

En effet, mon meilleur ami, fasciné par la langue de Ginny qui continuait de s'agiter, se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, la bouche ouverte. Ils se sont repris, l'air un peu honteux. Puis le sourire du Cheshire Cat est revenu.

- Ouais, on a TOUT vu. Charlie à eu la mauvaise idée de te foncer dessus presque en face de la porte de la chambre, et comme on dormait pas, il a suffit d'entrouvrir un peu...

Harry ricanait comme un taré, ses yeux verts scintillants, les mains croisées dans le dos. A tous les coups, il avait fait cette tête là avant de flinguer Voldemort. Ça avait dû le déstabiliser.

J'ai appuyé mes doigts sur mes yeux.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de voyeurs pervers, vous savez ça?

- Oui, oui. On sait. En tout cas, très réussi, le coup de faire ça debout. On a essayé après mais Harry n'est pas assez fort pour me tenir très longtemps, alors...

- Tant que vous continuez pas vos trucs bizarres avec les biscuits à la citrouille, ai-je grommelé.

Ils ont eu la décence de rougir et de bafouiller, puis ils m'ont entraînée dans la cuisine. Je me suis assise d'office entre eux deux, évitant ainsi les jumeaux. Et j'ai gardé la tête baissée dans mon bol de céréales, jusqu'à ce que Percy demande:

- Quelqu'un sait ce que fout Charlie? Il est levé tôt, d'habitude.

J'ai levé la tête tellement brusquement que ma petite cuillère a valsé jusque sur la figure de George, lui laissant trois Chocapics collés sur la joue. Pas le moindre du monde perturbé, il les a récupérés un par un pour les manger. Puis il a lancé une drôle de petite boule rouge dans mon bol, qui a surnagé un instant avant d'exploser.

Inondée de lait, j'ai fixé Percy.

- Charlie est pas descendu?

- Ben, non, tu vois bien.

- Je vais voir, ai-je décidé.

- Prend ton temps! A gloussé Harry en retirant mes céréales des cheveux de Ginny.

Je lui a fait un doigt d'honneur et j'ai fixé le bout de paquet de « Croq'Citrouille » qui dépassait de la poche de son short d'un air menaçant. Il s'est recroquevillé sur le banc en marmonnant.

La chambre de Charlie se trouvait à l'étage au dessus de la mienne, tout au bout du couloir. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Je suis entrée sur la pointe des pieds, après avoir ouvert la porte avec un « aholomora! » murmuré. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Charlie, complètement nu, était allongé sur le ventre, le corps luisant de sueur et la respiration rapide.

En essayant de ne pas fixer ses fesses, j'ai été m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et j'ai posé une main sur son front.

Merlin. Il était en train de brûler! J'ai dégagé ses pieds du drap qui les recouvrait encore, et j'ai été chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche dans la salle de bain, et un gant.

- Charlie? Charlie, réveille-toi, ai-je appelé en lui caressant la tête.

Il s'est réveillé tellement brusquement que j'ai crié. D'un mouvement rapide, il s'est retourné, m'a attrapé le poignet d'une main et de l'autre, m'a collé sa baguette sous le menton, les yeux un peu fous.

- Charlie! C'est moi, arrête! Tu es malade, en plus!

En grognant, il a semblé se rendre compte de son état de santé, et est retombé sur son oreiller en lâchant sa baguette, un bras sur les yeux. Bon. Il était sur le dos, maintenant. Et toujours nu.

- Bouge pas, je vais essayer de te rafraîchir.

J'ai plongé le gant dans l'eau, et je l'ai déposé sur son ventre.

- C'est FROIIIID!

- Ouais, c'est fait exprès. Arrête de bouger!

- Mais je suis à POIL!

Il s'est couvert avec les mains et m'a lancé un regard chargé de reproches.

- Oui, tu es tout nu et vulnérable, et comme tous les mecs malades, tu fais chier. Alors tiens toi tranquille, et enlève tes mains de là, franchement, ça m'empêche de te rafraîchir. Et puis j'ai bien le droit de regarder, après tout toi tu as tout vu chez moi.

Il a ouvert la bouche en un 'oh', puis lentement il a retiré ses mains. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à son sexe, puis lui ai souri.

- Et puis t'as aucune raison d'avoir honte.

Il a mis ses bras derrière sa tête avec un air satisfait. Je lui ai mit une tape sur le ventre.

- Oh oui, frappe moi, j'aime ça!

- Charlie!

Je lui ai collé le gant sur le front.

- Si tu continue à pas être sage je m'en vais.

- Nan...

- Bon.

Il était attendrissant, avec sa moue de petit garçon, et la chair de poule qui recouvrait son corps entier. J'ai passé mes doigts sur ses joues.

- Tu ferais mieux de continuer à dormir, je t'amène un médicament moldu et à manger. Tu as dû attraper une insolation hier, en jouant au Quidditch. Je l'avait prévu, moi, tous ces roux au soleil pendant des heures, vous avez pas une peau faite pour, c'est dangereux et voilà le résultat...

- Hermione.

- Et puis vous ne mettez jamais de chapeau et...

- Hermione!

- C'est franchement pas un comportement à avoir quand il fait aussi chaud et...

- Hermione! Ferme-là!

Il m'a attrapée. Et il m'a embrassée, fourrant sa Langue d'Acier contre mon palais.

Je suis sortie de la chambre une demi heure plus tard, la bouche meurtrie et le pyjama de travers. J'avais quand même réussi à passer le gant sur la totalité de son corps, puis à le border en lui faisant promettre de ne pas se lever. Dans le couloir, j'ai croisé Bill. Il a eu plein d'étoiles dans les yeux en me voyant, mais je me suis empressée de lui fourrer du Doliprane dans les mains, et je lui expliqué ce qui se passait. Le tout en essayant de ne pas penser « marteau marteau marteau marteau » ce qui évidemment à eu pour conséquence:

- Je lui ai dit, il faut que vous arrêtiez de jouer au marteau au soleil... heu. Au Quidditch.

Et je suis partie en courant m'enfermer dans les toilettes avec toi. Bill était mort de rire, derrière.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Merde.

- Hermy, t'es là?

C'est Percy.

- Ouais. Je heu... je me fais un masque facial, ai-je tenté.

- Oh.

Percy n'a jamais été très à l'aise devant tout ce qui touche aux trucs de filles. Peut-être allait-il partir, du coup.

- Je me disais, tu m'a promis de m'aider pour les manches de balais...

Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Par les couilles royales du Prince William.

- J'arrive.

J'ai attendu quelques minutes, histoire de rendre crédible mon histoire de masque facial, et j'ai ouvert la porte brusquement. Sur une vision de rêve. Percy était adossé au mur, les lunettes dans une main, l'autre dans ses cheveux bouclés et ébouriffés. Il avait l'air légèrement ennuyé et rêveur, et a tourné vers moi des yeux clairs avec un petit sourire timide.

- On y va?

Ouais. On y va. Où tu veux. Arrivé dans sa chambre dont le bureau prenait un bon tiers, il a perché une fesse sur un angle du meuble, et a pris dans sa main droite ce qui se trouvait être un manche de balai poli. J'ai déglutit quand il en a caressé le bout en m'expliquant:

- Tu vois, il y a un problème avec le profil de celui-ci, il n'est pas assez aérodynamique.

Ah bon? Il me paraissait tout à fait aérodynamique, à moi, vu comment il glissait dans sa main. Il a choppé un autre manche dans sa main gauche, me l'a collé sous le nez. La chose avait un bout profilé et plus gros que le reste du manche, arrondi et légèrement recourbé.

- Par contre celui-là est très bien, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer pourquoi.

Moi je voyais très bien pourquoi. Tout cela allait être très... intéressant.

--

Voilou. Huhu. J'aimais l'idée d'un Charlie malade, tout chaud et grognon. Mmmmmh. J'en veux un.

Bon.

SI VOUS METTEZ UNE REVIEW, LES JUMEAUX VIENDRONT FAIRE UN TOUR DANS VOTRE LIT, DEMAIN. (ben quoi, ça a marché au chapitre d'avant, ce stratagème)

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi j'ai adoré me représenter la scène du couloir, parce que je crois que je n'ai jamais lu un « jeu de langue » fait de cette manière là, et puis bon, Charlie est le seul assez costaud pour tenir longtemps sans être essoufflé...

Bon, je vous promet un truc vraiment cochon pour le prochain chapitre. J'ai une super idée.

Je vous aime tous!


	7. Chapter 7

Ah. Ah! Mon Dieuuuuuuuu! Je suis désolée.

Pour l'attente, évidemment, s'expliquant par heu, une période chargée, et une grosse démotivation. Mais me voici, avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf et prête à repartir de plus belle!

N'allant pas vous embêter plus longtemps, voici le chapitre directement.

Et merci pour les reviews évidemment. J'en ai même reçu hier. Je vous aime. Et vive les roux :)

…...

Un été chez les Weasley: Journal Intime d'Hermione Granger

Chapitre 7

-Tu as un très beau manche, Percy, ai-je dit en caressant l'objet satiné au creux de ma main.

- Mmh, a-t-il répondu, les yeux dans le vague.

Enfin, si on considère que le vague se situe du côté de mes seins. Il a soupiré, s'est appuyé d'une main contre le bureau, puis:

- Hermione, tu as fais de l'arythmancie, non?

- Heu. Oui.

J'étais légèrement perturbée: c'est la première fois qu'un type me parle d'arythmancie en fixant mes nichons. Enfin, sauf si on oublie de compter le professeur remplacant l'année dernière, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à parler, lui. C'est une autre histoire.

Bref! Pour tester, j'ai fait semblant de respirer un grand coup, ce qui a fait gonfler ma poitrine; ses yeux sont presque sortis de ses orbites, et il a remonté ses lunettes d'une main tremblante. Bien. C'est ce que je pensais.

- Ca tombe bien, s'est-il repris. Je crois que je me suis trompé dans une de mes formules et l'aérodynamisme n'est pas franchement idéal.

- Vraiment? Mes suis-je inquiétée en passant la main sur le bout rond du balais. Ce qui a eu pour effet un son étranglé à côté de moi. Montre moi donc ces formules?

Je me suis penchée sur le bureau pour attraper les papiers qui y trainaient. Il s'est penché par dessus mon épaule.

- Là, le papier jaune, a-t-il soufflé dans mon oreille, le haut de sa cuisse collé à ma fesse droite.

Ohmygod. Il avait toujours un des deux balais dans la main gauche, il vu notre position le bout du manche était collé dans le creux de mon dos. Ne pouvant ni reculer ni avancer, je me suis cambrée pour tenter de défaire le contact.

Réfléchi Hermione. Réfléchis. Parce que bien évidemment, ce mouvement a eu pour effet de coller encore plus mes fesses contre ses cuisses. Ce qui a eu pour conséquence une réaction toute masculine consistant à se dire « Wouhou elle est chaude c'est bon! », et en une seconde Percy Weasley avait collé mon dos contre son torse, les deux mains sur mon ventre, et le manche à balai coincé contre mon corps, passant entre mes seins et sur mon nombril. J'ai émis un son ridicule, genre souris, avant de me reprendre:

- Percy! La feuille jaune et au travail!

- Mhmh

Et il a collé ses lèvres dans mon cou. Le manche a légèrement écrasé mon sein droit, écartant un peu la robe. Ce qu'il n'a pas manqué de voir. En une seconde je me suis retrouvée les fesses perchées sur le bord du bureau, la tête de Percy fourrée entre mes seins.

J'ai observé d'un œil presque détaché la manière dont ses lunettes se soulevaient de son nez, la branche droite accrochée à mon T-shirt. C'était agréable bien sûr, mais... quelque chose n'allait pas. Pile au moment ou j'étais en train de réunir la force nécessaire dans mes bras pour le repousser de manière efficace, la porte s'est mise à trembler, et à parler d'une voix aigue.

BAM BAM BAM !

- Peeeercy mon chou je suis venue pour qu'on parle tous les deux, ouvre moi mon chéri !

Bien. Pénélope. La porte ne parlait pas, finalement . Percy s'est reculé d'un seul coup sans que j'ai besoin de la pousser, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de me faire balancer mes bras dans le vide et donc tomber la tête la première du bureau, les fesses en l'air.

- Merde merde merde merde putainnnnnn ! Répétait Percy.

- Bon, il vaut peut-être mieux que je transplane genre... loin, ai-je suggéré.

- Percyyyyyy ouvre moi !

- Non ! Ca va faire du bruit elle va entendre !

- Percy ? Avec qui tu parles ?

Bon. J'ai épousseté mon short le plus dignement possible, et j'ai enjambé le rebord de fenêtre pour m'accrocher dans la glycine. Qui a émit un craquement effrayant avant de se stabiliser tandis que je me calais relativement confortablement contre le mur, les pieds sur une grosse branche. J'ai entendu Percy ouvrir la porte.

- PERCY tu me manques trop... J'arrêtes pas de penser à toi et à ce grain de beauté que tu as sur le...

- Heu Péné, tu veux quoi exactement ? Tu vois bien que j'étais en train de travailler !

Bah mon cochon... Cela dit, il mentait bien.

- Mon chéri, je veux que nous nous remettions ensemble.

Un gros silence. Je le comprend, une fille avec une voix aussi aigue devait lui faire remonter les testicules au niveau des cordes vocales. Puis il a eu des froissements de vêtements.

- Perc, je vois bien que tu me veux, regarde, tu es déjà dur...

Sourire fier dans la glycine. Bon, il était peut-être temps d'essayer de descendre. Sans faire de bruit. Le déplacement de mon pied d'un centimètre a eu pour conséquence un énorme grincement, et je me suis figée, avant de m'auto-traiter d'imbécile : pourquoi est ce que je n'avais pas pris un des balais dans la chambre avant de passer la fenêtre ?

Il y a eu un gros bruit de succion mouillé et des halètements.

Mygod.

Et dire que ma baguette était sagement restée sur ma table de chevet...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient vraiment l'air très occupé là dedans, et j'ai risqué un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur avec une manœuvre extrêmement dangereuse consistant à pencher le haut de mon corps de quarante degrés . Merlin ! Je ne savais pas que Pénélope était contorsionniste. J'ai plissé les yeux pour tenter de repérer le fameux grain de beauté, par pure conscience scientifique bien sûr.

Percy émet des petits bruits bizarres genre « Gni gni gni » à chaque coup de rein ce qui est assez dérangeant. Je vais avoir un fou rire. J'ai réussi à te sortir, cher Journal, de la ceinture de mon short pour décrire ce qu'il se passe.

- Gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Fête Nationale ! Les testicules sont visiblement redescendues au bon endroit !Leurs gosses vont vraiment être horribles, réflexion faite.

…

Bien. Ils parlent et je me fait chier. OHMONDIEU une énorme araignée se dirige vers moi avec ses petits et nombreux yeux vicieux ! Je n'ai rien contre les araignées mais il y a une taille à ne pas dépasser (cette règle ne valant que pour les insectes et autres choses avec plus de 4 pattes. Le reste du bestiaire velu me convient tout à fait quelque soit sa taille... je dérive).

Cher Journal, gros saut spatio-temporel.

Nous sommes le soir même, il fait nuit et suis actuellement assise à la table de la cuisine, un Bill extrêmement souriant occupé à la vaisselle, ce qui consiste à marmonner quelques sorts en regardant les assiettes voler toutes seules dans la mousse. Comme dans Merlin l'Enchanteur. Je me lève, passe une main autour de sa taille et lui envoie un gros paquet de bulles et d'eau sur la figure, mais juste parce que en dessous de la figure il y a son torse nu, et que l'eau grâce à l'attraction terrestre, ça coule dessus. Sur le torse. En collant quelques mèches rousses jusqu'à la trace de ses côtes. Mmh.

- Mione, je sais bien que tu veux recommencer, mais je pense qu'un peu de repos est préférable pour toi. Ou plutôt pour ton va...

- OUI d'accord c'est bon je vais me coucher, grand père.

Il a passé une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux, l'air machiavélique.

- Il semble me souvenir que le grand-père était plutôt en forme tout à l'heure.

J'ai rougit comme une écolière, en partie vraiment gênée, en partie pour faire plaisir à son orgueil de mâle (faire plaisir à l'orgueil du mâle en face de vous apporte de nombreux avantages le plus étant le fait qu'ils ne savent pas que nous en sommes tout à fait conscientes. Muahahahahaha!).

Il s'est coulé à côté de moi comme un félin, et m'a léché le cou de la pointe de sa langue.

- Mmmh... si tu te réveilles cette nuit et que tu préfères ma compagnie à celle de Ron, je t'en prie.

Je lui ai tripoté les abdos quelques secondes en reniflant ses cheveux.

- Et Mione ? Tu écris quoi dans ce journal ?

Pause. Première fois que quelqu'un ose demander un truc comme ça. C'est peut-être le fait d'avoir fait rentrer une partie de son anatomie dans une partie de la mienne qui lui fait croire qu'il a des droits sur mon journal, alors je lui lance un regard méchant.

Il m'installe sur ses genoux et me malaxe les fesses pour se faire pardonner.

- Ok, ok ! Enfin si tu veux revoir un bout de marteau hésites pas à me réveiller hein ?

Je me relève en prenant appui sur son entrejambe ce qui le fait grogner les yeux fermés et me fascine quelques instants. Puis je file dans la chambre.

Bon, il est évident qu'il faut que je te raconte, cher Journal, pourquoi Bill fait des allusions à heu... son pénis dans mon vagin, pour être claire et quelque peu anatomique.

Alors.

Non, quelques pages de l'Histoire de Poudlard avant histoire d'être objective.

Lààà, par les couilles du Prince de Galles, qu'est ce que ça peut être chiant ce bouquin – le tout étant de faire croire à tout le monde que je l'adore, passer pour une fille bizarre a aussi de nombreux avantages. Bon, maintenant je vais me coiffer un peu... OUAIS bon ok je fais tout pour retarder le moment de te raconter, bon d'accord j'y vais, ça va hein.

Je suis évidemment tombée de la glycine au moment ou j'ai secoué frénétiquement la main pour me débarrasser de la mygale. Honte suprême, ce sont mes cheveux qui m'ont évité une fracture douloureuse et les questions qui vont avec, en s'emmêlant aux branches à un peu plus de 2 mètres du sol et me permettant d'attraper la gouttière.

Ce qui a évidemment fait un fracas épouvantable juste à côté de l'entrée de l'atelier dans lequel j'ai entendu un sacré remue ménage avant de voir la tête de Bill passer par la porte.

Relativement rouge.

Et essoufflée.

J'ai croisé les bras, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

- Biiill ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais là dedans tout seul ?

- Je heu. Je. Mais par Merlin pourquoi est-ce que tu es pendue par les cheveux ?

Geste vague de la main (être pendue par les cheveux est une formalité après notre quête des horcruxes), tandis que je remarquais la mauvaise fermeture de la braguette de son jean.

- Bill, tu t'astiquais le manche ?

- Non ! A-t-il protesté d'un ton très digne et pas du tout naturel. Je suis un homme accompli qui n'a pas besoin de ce genre de pratique pour... Bon ok. Oui. Et je pensais à ton petit cul si tu veux savoir.

J'ai pas su quoi répondre, ce qui s'appelle donc se faire avoir à son propre jeu.

Il a passé un bras autour de ma taille pour me caler contre sa hanche tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Quelques secondes plus tard j'avais les pieds sur le sol, mais le reste du corps collé contre lui.

- Merchi, ai-je dis d'une voix étouffée par la peau de son torse.

J'ai reculé le visage.

- Bon, Percy est avec Pénélope, Charlie est malade, et je crois que les autres sont partis en ville. Je risque de m'ennuyer si je ne reste pas avec toi. Ca te dérange ?

Le tout en lui frôlant le dos de mes ongles, ce qui faisait apparaître une chair de poule malgré la température. J'ai mentalement ajouté l'atelier aux endroit les plus dangereux de chez les Weasley, après les couloirs. Peut-être à égalité avec la salle de bain.

Pour toute réponse Bill s'est contenté de me tirer par la main à l'intérieur de l'atelier. Décidément, il avait quelque chose avec cet atelier.

- Alors Mademoiselle Granger, expliquez moi pourquoi vous étiez pendue dans la glycine ? Mh ? Toute explication non-acceptable entrainera une punition.

Hé bien, Monsieur Weasley, j'ai décidé d'apprendre l'escalade sur plantes, et...

Smack ! Sa main a terminé sa course bien à plat sur mon postérieur, d'une manière tout sauf douloureuse. J'ai sursauté.

- Essayez encore, Miss Granger.

- Il y avait un insecte qui m'intriguait grandement sur une branche élevée...

Cette fois, il m'a penchée en avant sur l'établi.

- Mauvaise réponse, Miss, a-t-il soufflé en se collant à mon dos et en attaquant mon lobe avec ses dents.

Un rideau de cheveux rouge est tombé devant mes yeux, tandis qu'il attrapait mes hanches pour se frotter doucement. J'ai haleté.

- Harry, tu t'es trompé ! Tu as pris des crackers au bacon au lieu de ceux à la citrouille !

Nous nous sommes figés tandis que la petite troupe, de retour de la ville, passait devant le mur de planches mal ajustées.

- Je voulais essayer autre chose, Gin'...

- Ils sont bons au bacon ! A ajouté Fred, inconscient de l'utilisation des gâteaux apéritifs.

- J'en doute pas, a répliqué Harry, et je sentais le sourire dans sa voix.

- Dégoutant, ai-je marmonné tandis que les voix s'éloignaient.

Pendant ce temps les doigts de Bill avaient fait leur travail sur le bouton de mon short, et je me suis retrouvée en string sous ses doigts habilles.

- Bill, laisse tomber le marteau cette fois ok ?

- J'ai quelque chose de bien mieux, a-t-il répliqué.

Mon débardeur a rejoint le reste sur le sol et la peau de son torse est venue se coller contre mon dos.

Harry vient de se glisser dans la chambre. Il chuchote, pour ne pas réveiller Ron :

- Ginny est d'une humeur massacrante à cause des biscuits au bacon, alors je dors avec vous les loulous, comme ça elle va voir ce qu'elle perd !

Ah mon avis, elle est plutôt étalée comme une étoile de mer dans le lit deux places, profitant de l'espace laissé pour une nuit, avec un groupe de Death Metal sur l'Ipod que je lui ai offert et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je soulève la couverture de mon grand lit pour lui laisser la place. Harry me connait par cœur, comme moi je le connais. Il saute sous le drap en caleçon, me plante un bisou sur le nez et me fixe de ses grands yeux verts.

- Hermy pourquoi tu as les lèvres toutes rouges et gonflées ?

Ah merde.

- T'occupes.

- Charlie ?

- …

- COCHONNE ! Explose-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ron se retourne dans son lit en bavant, et j'attend qu'il se rendorme tout à fait.

- Bill. Je dis simplement.

- Et donc ?

- Rien qui n'impliquait l'introduction de biscuit, en tout cas, je siffle perfidement. Par contre il a introduit autre chose...

Les yeux verts de Harry se mettent à briller tellement fort qu'il fait presque peur.

- Par Salazard, aurais-tu perdu ce que je pense que tu as perdu ?

- Peut-être bien, je souris.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Il hurle silencieusement de joie et m'agrippant les seins par mégarde, ce dont je ne me formalise pas. Avec Harry, on a dépassé le stade de la gêne, et grâce à Gin il ne sait plus ce que pudique veut dire.

- C'est GENIAL, il reprend. Ma petite Hermione est enfin devenue grande.

Il me sert dans ses bras et j'avale presque une poignée de cheveux noirs et denses.

- Ouais bon, faut rien exagérer, c'est juste... Bon voilà quoi.

- Allez raconte, me presse Harry.

Une vraie copine, celui-là. Alors je lui raconte.

* * *

AHAH la suite de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bill la prochaine fois ! Qui ne sera pas dans aussi longtemps que pour ce chapitre, rassurez vous. (en train de m'auto-fouetter pour ma faute).

Soyez gentils, mettez une review, et peut-être que Bill viendra vous donner une fessée.

Love.


	8. Chapter 8

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles (y a t-il des Messieurs qui lisent cette fanfic?), voilà, enfin, la suite. Fouettez-moiiiiii !

Non en fait, ne me fouettez pas (par contre une fes... BREF).

Merci, merci, merci pour les reviews. J'en reçois encore maintenant pour le chapitre précédent, ça illumine mes journées. Et vous êtes généralement drôles et géniaux.

Pas envie de vous faire attendre plus.

…...

Un été chez les Weasley: Journal Intime d'Hermione Granger

Chapitre 8

Harry me fixe avec des grands yeux, les coudes posés sur le lit, le menton dans ses mains.

- Si je n'avais pas entendu tous ces trucs dégueu que tu fais avec Gin, je penserais que t'es mon meilleur pote gay, je soupire.

- Faux. Ca m'intéresse vraiment, parce que je te connais, et que... Ouais bon en fait je me demandais lequel des rouquins allait réussir à mettre sa viande là-dedans, il se met a ricaner.

- T'es con !

- Bon, alors, pourquoi Bill ? Et surtout, comment ? Enfin...

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Bah tu vois quand une fille et un garçon ont chaud et commencent à se frotter l'un à l'autre et à mettre leurs mains dans...

- Mione, allez, vas à l'essentiel !

Ah, il voulait du droit au but ? D'accord.

J'en étais donc quand Bill a recommencé à faire glisser la peau de son torse contre mon dos. Son visage a retrouvé le chemin de mon cou, suçant toujours mon lobe d'oreille, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de me faire gémir, et cambrer, et donc de coller encore plus mon postérieur à son.. entrejambe.

- N'est pas peur, Mione, mais là j'ai vraiment trop envie de toi...

J'ai jeté un œil en arrière tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son jean. Il n'avait absolument rien en dessous, le saligaud. Avec un grognement, il a posé ses mains sur chacune de mes fesses et s'en est servi pour les presser autour de son sexe. J'ai gémi. Il s'est mis à bouger les hanches.

- Nom de Dieu, Bill, ai-je haleté.

J'ai jeté un bras en arrière, ma main trouvant son poignet pour s'y accrocher. Il s'est penché et m'a léché le dos. Ce qui peut paraître bizarre, dit comme ça. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, je n'étais plus qu'une chose, une boule d'hormones, un putain de haut fourneau, et que donc sa langue sur moi en plus du reste qui se frottait entre mes fesses a eu pour conséquence de me faire complètement étaler le torse en avant, de bouger les hanches en rythme avec lui, et de finir de perdre ma dignité.

- Gnnnnnnnn, ai-je émis tandis que l'une de ses main quittait ma fesse, venait farfouiller pour écarter le tissu et qu'il introduisait un puis deux doigts.

- Mione...

- …

- Hermione !

- Merlin, quoi ! Continue !

- Est-ce que tu voudrais autre chose que mes doigts là dedans, par hasard ?

Quitte à perdre sa dignité autant continuer. Je me suis retournée brusquement, me suis débarrassée du string en une demi seconde, l'envoyant d'un coup de pieds à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Mh, voyons voir, ai-je sifflé en agrippant son membre, plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Je sais pas...

Il a fronçé les sourcils, l'ai déçu.

- Crétin ! Viens là.

Je me suis assise sur l'atelier en le tirant vers moi par... bah par ce que agrippais toujours fermement. Et j'ai écarté les jambes.

- Allez, go, ai-dis. Met ça là dedans qu'on en parle plus.

Le voyant ouvrir la bouche, j'ai vite ajouté :

- Et si tu me demandes si je suis sûre, je me sers de ces tenailles, là-bas.

Il a rit, a replacé deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi et m'a embrassé jusqu'à ce que je devienne de la gelée contre lui. J'ai enroulé ses cheveux autour de mes poignets tandis qu'il collait son bassin contre le mien, reprenant une friction lente, provoquant des gémissements à chaque mouvement.

- Ok, allonge toi un peu plus... Voilà... Ecarte les jambes encore un peu... Tu es parfaite.

Il m'a souris, puis ses doigts se sont enfoncé dans la peau de mon bassin tandis qu'il commençait à me pénétrer.

Bon, bah jusque là ça allait, c'était même agréable, je ne comprenais pas les chuchotements horrifiés et les grimaces de mes copines quand elles parlaient de...

- PUTAIN D'ENCULE DE SA RACE ! TA MERRRRRE ! Ai-hurlé.

Bill venait de s'enfoncer totalement, avec un coup de rein assez violent. Figé après mon hurlement, il me fixait d'un air inquiet. J'ai pris une grande respiration.

- Ca va, j'ai couiné. Tu peux reprendre.

- Sûre ?

- … Tenailles...

Le ton menaçant à bien marché, il s'est mis à bouger. Et bah... vivement que ça passe, parce que ça faisait pas du bien . Je m'attendais presque à entendre « Skrcouic ! Skrcouic ! Skrcouic ! » à chaque va et viens vu la sensation de papier de verre, là dedans. Je me suis donc distraite en jetant un œil sur son visage, moitié inquiet moitié excité, ses beaux yeux fixé sur notre entrejambe, sur ses pectoraux et ses bras contractés, sur son ventre, et sur son sexe qui disparaissait dans.. Oui bon, voilà que j'étais à nouveau relativement excitée. Il faisait varier le rythme, et j'ai de plus en plus oublié la sensation désagréable, même si j'avais toujours l'impression qu'un hérisson essayait gentiment de faire des roulades dans mon vagin.

Mes jambes se sont enroulées d'elles-même autour de ses hanches, les talons dans ses fesses. Il s'est penché, m'a déposé des baisers dans le cou, sur le menton, le nez, le front, avant de plonger sa langue dans ma bouche avec un grognement. Bon, je suppose qu'un peu de romantisme faisait pas de mal, étant donné les circonstances. Ses longs cheveux lui collaient à la peau, il sentait bon, son odeur et la sueur, et j'ai vraiment commencé à apprécier.

Il m'a tiré les fesses dans le vide , les tenant avec un bras, et a accéléré le rythme.

- Gnnnnn, ai-je émis

- Ahhhhh, Mione...

Il s'est contracté, m'embrassant avec force. Je l'ai senti pulser à l'intérieur. Ca, c'est très agréable, par contre. Il s'est totalement étalé sur moi et j'en ai profité pour le tripoter de partout. Mmmmh. De la peau chaude, douce, et ces cheveux... Et ce visage... Et cette langue...

Il s'est retiré doucement, et j'ai senti tout un tas de truc couler. Yurk. Il a jeté un œil, a attrapé sa baguette et a murmuré un sort, qui m'a envoyé une agréable sensation de froid dans le ventre.

- Bien... A-t-il dit en se grattant la tête. Donc ?

- Donc quoi ?

- Bah... Ca a été ?

- Comme une première fois. Plutôt pas mal. Et toi ?

Il a rit.

- Depuis le temps que je rêve de taper là dedans, sincèrement, Hermione, oui, je viens de passer un TRES bon moment.

- T'es d'un romantique...

Il a approché son visage tout près du mien, a rapidement touché mes lèvres de sa langue.

- Mais Hermione... Tu ne veux pas que je sois romantique. Tu veux que je te touche, et maintenant que c'est possible, tu veux que je te baise.

Il m'a embrassé avec violence, j'ai répondu de la même façon. Je l'ai regardé renfiler son jean, puis se diriger vers la porte après avoir posé sa main sur ma joue. Il s'est retourné dans l'embrasure.

- La prochaine fois ne saurait tarder, et cette fois, tu resteras penchée en avant sur l'établi.

Par. Merlin.

Les sourcils d'Harry ont disparu dans ses cheveux et il siffle entre ses dents. Puis il retrouve cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux verts et il ricane.

- Je demandais pas autant de détails mais après tout...

- Harry ! T'aurais pu me dire si ça te gênait !

- Oh non, t'inquiètes... Hinhin ! En fait c'était plutôt sacrément excitant... Je vais peut-être aller voir Ginny au final...

Il saute du lit, je plaque mes mains sur mes yeux.

- HARRY t'es dégueu ! Tu pourrais faire l'effort de cacher cette tente !

Il trottine jusqu'à la porte et j'entend son caquètement machiavélique qui s'éloigne.

Tssssk.

Taré de meilleur ami.

Bref.

J'ai été incapable de retrouver mon string après ça, donc tans pis, Monsieur Weasley allait peut-être avoir une bonne surprise un jour en cherchant une pièce de micro-onde. Je m'étais contenté de filer à la douche, puis de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard pendant deux heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller manger.

Le dîner avait été extrêmement embarrassant. Dans le genre sous-entendus salaces, remarques tout sauf anodine, clins d'oeil et regard brûlants, Bill avait sacrément joué au con. Jusqu'à ce que je lui renverse par inadvertance la marmite de soupe sur les genoux.

Ce qui avait donné à peu près ça :

- Hermignone, ma chérie, princesse, il paraitrait que tu as peut-être ÉGARÉ quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Ah oui, quoi ? a postillonné Ron en engloutissant une cuisse de poulet.

- Un livre, ai-je sifflé en fusillant Bill du regard.

Ses lèvres se sont retroussées et il a passé sa langue dessus.

- Un livre TRÈS important, un truc EXTREMEMENT intime...

- Ah bah merde, c'est con, on va t'aider à chercher.

- Non, Ron, je pense qu'elle l'a bel et bien perdu... J'ai bien peur d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça, en plus...

Les jumeaux ont commencé à tendre l'oreille avec un air perplexe, ce qui m'a fait paniquer.

- C'est vraiment pas grave, j'ai couiné, on va pas parler de BOUQUIN à table, n'est-ce pas Bill ?

- Non, du coup on peut peut-être parler de... je ne sais pas, de marteaux ?

Je me suis étouffée avec mon bout de pain.

- Bill. L'ai-je prévenu.

- Peut-être qu'on peut parler de, je sais pas, qu'est ce qui t'intéresse en ce moment Hermione...

- Bill.

- Le sexe ! S'est marré George.

- Oh que oui, je crois que c'est une idée PARFAITE pour … AHHHHHHHHH !

J'ai transféré discrètement ma baguette entre le dessous de la table et l'intérieur de mon T-shirt et ai mâchouillé mon pain tandis que tout le monde paniquait autour de la soupière et des parties légèrement ébouillantées de Bill. Là.

Bon, il s'était largement excusé après ça, et ça avait fini en discussion tranquille pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle.

- Désolé, avait-il murmuré contre ma peau, déposant des baisers le long de mes jambes tandis que je boudais dans le fauteuil.

- Mione... c'est juste que au fond j'ai envie que les autres posent des questions... J'ai envie qu'ils sachent que je t'ai eue.

Il me faisait des yeux limite larmoyants.

Huuumf.

- Mademoiselle Granger... Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour le comportement de parfait connard de tout à l'heure. Il n'est en rien excusé par le fait d'avoir cet après-midi pu fourrer ma b..

- BILL c'est bon ! Ai-je paniqué. Excuses acceptées.

D'accord, j'avais vite capitulé aussi parce qu'il était à genoux devant moi, qu'il avait chaud, et qu'il était beau. Et parce que son pouce venait d'appuyer malencontreusement sur mon clitoris. J'ai bondit pour rejoindre la cuisine, et il s'est mis à faire la vaisselle et... j'ai déjà raconté la suite. Mon lit, Harry qui me questionne, moi qui raconte.

On est le matin suivant, et Charlie est visiblement plus que guéri et particulièrement en forme. Il vient d'ouvrir pas moins de trois pots de confiture avec ses deux doigts. Trois. J'ai dû m'empêcher de frotter mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que j'aie besoin de le faire quand même parce qu'il a décidé que la confiture c'était pas suffisant et qu'il a ouvert cet énorme pot de miel, a plongé son index dedans et l'a fourré dans sa bouche.

Quant à moi, je déambule avec une démarche de cow-boy (quelqu'un aurait pu prévenir que ça fait encore mal le lendemain ), et une vague impression d'avoir pris quelques années. Au moins, maintenant, plus possible de mourir vierge, comme ça m'avait traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois pendant la guerre.

- Fred, enlève ta main de là je suis pas d'humeur.

Il ne m'écoute évidemment pas. Charlie lance un bras autour de ma taille et Woooop ! Je suis sur ses genoux.

- Ma petite Mione, il me susurre dans l'oreille, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Charlie... proteste Fred

- Tu nous enlèves notre jouet, finit George.

Je grommelle mais gigote deux secondes pour mieux me caler sur ses cuisses. Il passe ses deux bras autour de moi et pose son menton sur mon épaule.

- Alors ? On est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ?

- Non, j'ai juste mal à … Hum. Au dos.

Harry ricane, Ginny aussi, cette sale traitre. Heureusement que Bill n'est pas encore descendu, mais je crois que je viens d'entendre la douche s'éteindre.

- Mm, ça peut s'arranger avec un bon massage ça, mais va falloir que tu te déshabilles...

J'imagine les mains de Charlie dans mon dos et je frissonne. Il le sens et me fait un sourire satisfait.

- Ok, après le petit dèj, je veux bien un massage, je soupire, incapable de dire non.

Dans un bel ensemble, les garçons protestent.

- Nous aussi on veut te masser ! Et au lieu de deux mains t'en auras quatre !

J'ignore les jumeaux et demande une tartine de miel à la ronde, qui arrive directement dans ma bouche. Je gémis, la main de Charlie se contracte sur ma cuisse.

- Bon, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, toi, je lui lance.

- Comme un charme . C'est parce que j'ai eu une bonne infirmière...

- Toi et moi, je murmure en le fixant dans les yeux, il va falloir qu'on discute de ce Suédois à museau court...

PAF ! Ron vient de balancer un croûton de pain sur le front de son frère, qui me pose à côté de lui, se lève, attrape Ron par l'arrière de son short, et le lance dans le jardin. Ce qui fait hurler tout le monde de rire y compris Bill qui vient d'apparaitre, tandis que moi je reste bouche bée, parce qu'il a fait tout ça avec UN SEUL bras.

Il vient se rassoir et je me recale sur ses genoux, ce qui n'a pas l'air de déranger Bill qui me dit bonjour en me plantant ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce qui rend Ginny absolument hystérique.

Charlie fronce les sourcils. Je le distrais en passant mes doigts sur les runes de ses pectoraux, puis décide de détourner l'attention de tout le monde.

- Tiens, c'est marrant, j'ai fait un rêve érotique avec Drago Malfoy, cette nuit.

Ce qui est tout à fait faux. Mais peu importe, ça fait son effet.

- Euuuuuuurk, grimacent Harry et Ron.

- Faut dire qu'il est sexy, lance Ginny avec un air méditatif, provoquant un air totalement ahuri chez Harry.

- Je parie qu'il a un mini-pénis...

- Ce qui expliquerait son comportement, finit Fred.

- C'était bien ? Conclue Bill. Il a une tête vexée.

Hinhin.

- Pas mal.

Je finis mon bol de thé et file à l'étage, me dégageant des bras de Charlie. Qui surgit tandis que je souffle de soulagement, appuyée dans le couloir.

- Mione, je vais prendre une douche...

Mmh ?

- Heu.. C'est bien ?

- Je pensais que peut-être, tu voudrais discuter de Suédois avec moi ?

- Hé bien je...

- Tu VEUX discuter du Suédois.

Je couine.

- D'accord ?

- Mais oui.

Il me met sur son épaule et CLAC ! On est enfermé dans la salle de bain. Avec une main, il allume l'eau. Avec deux doigts, il enlève le bouton de son jean. Avec un doigt, il me fait signe d'approcher, avec un sourire en coin.

Je crois que je vais avoir des soucis.

Il pose les mains sur ses hanches, lève un sourcil, fait tomber son short.

Des GROS soucis.

...

ET voilà! Ahhh, peut-être enfin de la vraie action avec Charlie, qui le mérite largement... Vous en pensez quoi?

Mais en fait les jumeaux mériteraient aussi..

Et quant à Bill, il peut pas rester sur une expérience relativement douloureuse, n'est-ce pas?

Ah oui, j'ai préféré être relativement réaliste avec cette histoire de perte de virginité. Pour la plupart des filles, je sais que c'est pas une expérience agréable contrairement à ce qu'on lit souvent ("Ohhhhh oui Machin c'est le MEILLEUR, j'ai même pas eu mal et j'ai eu 6 orgasmes de suite" (WTF sérieusement, perso j'ai cru que j'allais tuer quelqu'un, en mode "Mais puteuh dépêche toi de terminer ou j'te lance par la fenêtre!")) . Alors autant faire passer ça avec détachement, comme Hermione. Et au final, elle s'en tire bien! y'a plus rien qui l'empêche de faire PLEIN de bêtises maintenant héhé!

Des bisous.

Et ah, je veux bien une review, ce qui vous vaudra des léchouilles de Bill.


End file.
